Legacy of Root, The Founder
by maverick9871
Summary: Root, also known as the Founders. What if there was more to that name then meets the eye. Watch as Naruto becomes the Legacy of Root and becomes, the Founder
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything

A 5 year old Naruto Uzumaki looked around him nervously. Earlier today he had been living on the street for the past 3 weeks after getting kicked out of the orphanage when a man in a white mask with kanji on it appeared and told him someone wanted to speak with him.

Naruto now found himself in what looked like a cave as he saw a man with bandages over part of his face sitting across from him and the man said "Leave us."

Naruto looked confused at first until the man who brought Naruto to this room said "As you wish sir." before leaving.

The man across from Naruto said "My name is Danzo Shimaru and I have a proposition for you."

Naruto looked confused and Danzo said "I mean a deal for you. I forgot a moment you were so young and probably didn't know the word proposition, proposition means a deal or offer."

Naruto asked "What is this...props..tits..on Dango." in a confused tone that any child would sound like.

Danzo eye twitched and said "My name is Danzo, DanZo...and this PROPOSITION is this. I know more about you then you do. I know your name, your parents name, what they were like, why people look at you the way they do, and many other things about you that you have no idea about. I am willing to tell you this info but only if you can earn them from me."

Naruto eyes got wide and said "Tell me, tell me, please." in a child like pleading voice.

Danzo said "You have to earn this info. In this world information is power. You want the info I have then your going to have to earn it by doing what I tell you to do."

Naruto said "Anything, I'll do anything."

Danzo said "Good, then follow me..."


	2. Chapter 2

10 years later, Naruto Uzumaki was dressed in his trademark orange jumpsuit outfit with an eyebrow twitch over his left eye as his 2 teammates Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno stood in front of thier Jounin sensei Hatake Kakashi who was standing upside down on a pair of crutches in a clearing in Wave country being taught the tree climbing excercise.

Kakashi threw a kunai at each of thier feet and said "Use those to mark your progress. Get a running start to help you."

Naruto made it a few feet before he overloaded his chakra and shot off the tree.

On the tree next to him Sasuke made it a few feet higher then Naruto before not putting enough chakra and falling off after marking his progress.

Above them the voice of Sakura said "This isn't so hard." causing everyone to look up the tree and see Sakura standing on a tree branch near the top.

Kakashi eye smiled and said "Good job Sakura, it looks like your closer to being Hokage then someone...and it seems the Uchiha aren't that great either."

Sakura hissed "Don't say thing like that Kakashi-sensei." looking at Sasuke who was looking angry.

Kakashi said "Anyways Sakura, since you have completed this, starting tomorrow you will head to the bridge and guard Tazuna. Sasuke and Naruto will stay here and practice until they get it down."

Sakura said "Hai-sensei." as she sat down on the ground to watch Sasuke while Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly.

Later that night Sakura was asleep in a guest bedroom in Tazuna house when she heard a voice say "Wake up Sakura."

Sakura stirred in her sleep and before she felt a wet wash rag hit her in the face causing her to sit up quickly wide awake.

As she searched the room her eyes landed on the form of Naruto sitting in a chair backwards with his arms across the back of the chair and Naruto said "Are you awake now Sakura."

Sakura growled and said "What are you doing in here baka, don't you, HEY, WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON." as she suddenly felt her body move without her moving it and she stood up showing Naruto she was sleeping in a long pink sleep shirt and a pair of pink panties.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said "Not that I'm complaining but don't you think your taking the pink thing a little to much...in fact.." as he moved his fingers and suddenly Sakura felt her hands grab her shirt and quickly pulled it over her head showing her breast to Naruto as the shirt fell to the floor.

Sakura got a mortified look on her face as she screamed "STOP, HELP, SAVE ME..."

Naruto just sat there as Sakura screamed her head off for over 5 minutes enjoying the show as her B-cup breast bounce the more she screamed until she was panting and he said "You know, if they didn't hear you when I first woke you up, do you really think they would hear you after 5 minutes of screaming...This room has a privacy jutsu on it making it where no one can hear anything that is going on in here."

Sakura eyes widen and she got a very scared look on her face and said "What's going on. Why are you here...what are you going to do to me."

Naruto moved his finger and Sakura felt both her arms go above her head and she began to circle like a ballet dancer and said "I just thought since your being everyone else little puppet that I should play with you also...but you know what the problem with puppets are Sakura."

Sakura who was still circling said "Please stop." in a scared voice.

Naruto said "When thier strings are cut they become completely useless." as Sakura suddenly fell to the floor.

Growling Sakura started to get up when she was hit in the face by a scroll and Naruto said "Read it." in a demanding tone.

Sakura ignoring Naruto words started to get up and open her mouth to say something when she found the tip of a sword directly in front of her being held by Naruto who said "I told you to read it."

Sakura asked "Who are you. You can't be Naruto."

Naruto said "You never knew the real me Sakura and you still don't. Now read the scroll before I decide to make it look like Zabuza partner came in here and killed you."

Sakura eyes widen and said "But..." as she got more scared when Naruto unleashed a little KI causing Sakura to gulp and he said "READ IT."

Sakura swallowed and took the scroll and began to read it.

**Standard Jounin Instructor Training Schedule For New Gennin.**

**WEEK 1-2 PHYSICAL STAMINA TRAINING**

**WEEK 2-3 TREE CLIMBING **

**WEEK 3-4 TAIJUTSU TRAINING**

**WEEK 4-5 WATER WALKING**

**WEEK 5-6 GENJUTSU TRAINING**

**WEEK 6-7 CHAKRA CONTROL COMBINATIONS**

**WEEK 7-8 NINJUTSU TRAINING**

**WEEK 8-12 REFINEMENT AND REVIEW OF SKILLS**

Sakura looked up from the scroll and said "What is this."

Naruto said "That is the training schedule for all new gennin that the Hokage gives to each Jounin instructor including Kakashi...tell me, you see anything wrong with it."

Sakura frowned and Naruto said "Kakashi had originally asked to have Sasuke as an apprentice. You saw the eye he hid under his headband. It's because of that eye that Kakashi wanted Sasuke as his apprentice since it's the Uchiha clan bloodline."

Sakura said "Then why is it that you and I are his students." challenging Naruto words while thinking "_Could this be real. If so, why isn't Kakashi-sensei following it's instructions."_

Naruto said "Watch." as he placed his hand on the wooden floor and to Sakura shock the wooden floor began to change and another chair formed out of the floor.

Sakura looked between the chair and Naruto and finally after looking several times asked "How."

Naruto said "I'm a decendant of the Shodaime Hokage. I'm actually a lot more skilled then you know. The idiot persona is actually a cover to protect myself and cause those who would want to kill me to underestimate me. I've had over 43 assassination attempts on my life already and I have killed over 10 people in my life Sakura."

Sakura eyes widen and said "What are you going to do to me."

Naruto said "I'm going to talk you Sakura and reveal certain secrets that have been hidden from you. Secrets that will change your life forever. I will then give you a choice with 2 options and you will have to choose which option you want. Now please sit down in the chair and if you want put your shirt back on though I find you breathtakingly beautiful."

Sakura quickly grab her night shirt and put it back on and got in the chair and bit her lip and said "What do you want to tell me." as she pushed the bottom of her shirt over her panties in the front to have some modesty.

Naruto saw this but ignored it and said "I guess the first place would be to talk to you about why you are really on team 7. It's not the reason Iruka-sensei told us in class because you did have the highest book grades in our class but your actual physical test were the lowest. When those were balanced out you were actually the 4th kunoichi in our class with Ino being first, Hinata 2nd, Ami third, and you 4th."

Sakura eyes widen and said "But..."

Naruto held up his hand to stop her and said "Then if what I am saying is true then why are you here and not Ino, Hinata, or Ami. Ino isn't here because the Ino-Shika-Cho families have worked together for over 35 years with 7 different teams of them. They are so close that most of thier family jutsu have been designed to work together to cover each others weakness. Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru parents being the clan heads, actually used special drugs to make sure they would all be born around the same time to ensure they would be on the same team."

Sakura frowned as she heard this and Naruto said "Next is Hinata. Shino and Kiba are both clan heirs. Clan members are usually put together with other clan members because they are more advance then those from civilian families."

Sakura said "And you and Sasuke being are the same."

Naruto chuckled and said "There is far more about me that you don't know and why I was put on this team...but I will tell you that I probably won't be on this team after the Chunnin exams. I've been selected since the day I was born to be trained by my godfather Jiraiya of the Sannin but due to his duties to Konoha he couldn't take me until the Chunnin exams...He originally was suppose to take me when I became a gennin but like I said, duties kept him longer."

Sakura frowned and said "So why am I here instead of Ami."

Naruto rubbed his nose and said "3 reasons actually...the first is because Inoichi, Ino's father requested you be on this team."

Sakura looked confused and asked "Why would he ask me to be on this team."

Naruto said "Ino. You and Ino are rivals. You compete with each other and Inoichi figured that you being here would make Ino work harder to beat you so she would look better for Sasuke. That was why he requested you."

Sakura frowned and said "What about the other 2 reasons."

Naruto said "The 2nd reason will hurt your feelings but as I told you I was originally going to be taken by Jiraiya. You saw the Sharingan eye Kakashi had. There is a story behind that eye that I won't tell you out of respect for Kakashi but Kakashi had requested originally to take Sasuke as an apprentice. With me being still here a third person was needed until the Chunnin exams at least. Team 7 would be then most likely be broken apart and the 3rd person would get swept into a team that needed a replacement or quit...Kakashi is a great ninja and I could not ask for a better squad leader so don't think bad about him...but Kakashi is a sorry excuse for a sensei. He doesn't want to screw up my training with Jiraiya by teaching me something different then Jiraiya would since I'm a special case. When Sasuke activates his Sharingan then Kakashi will have him basically copy jutsu while sparing with him. Because of your past actions toward Sasuke, namely your blind fangirlism, and the fact that you physically hold the team back he see's no reason to try and help you get stronger."

Sakura who was angry said "That's not fair."

Naruto said "Life isn't fair...You know that voice inside your head."

Sakura eyes widen and Naruto said "Thought no one knew about that huh...You were given a secret mental evaluation like all Konoha gennins...well except me. I've got a special condition that makes it where they couldn't do that to me but anyways, you were classified with a second personality in you. It was unclear if it was a multiple personality disorder caused by your low self esteem from kids picking on you because of your hair and forehead, 2 things you feel inferior about. The reason it is unclear if it is MPD is because there is another girl, a clan heiress who was not in our class who has what is known as an IDO or ID also known as an Inner Demon...both those options should have had you removed from the ninja program and your chakra sealed away so that the other voice inside your head could not become a threat to the village later."

Sakura bit her lip and Naruto saw the fear and worry she had and Naruto said "The reason you are still here instead of being kicked out is because there is another possibility as to what that voice is that would be both good and bad for you."

Sakura asked "What is it."

Naruto said "You were originally going to be discarded after your mental evaluation but I protected you by stealing your test results and altering them to hide the fact you had that inner voice. I also sealed away the memories of the guy who did your test so he doesn't remember testing you and if word ever got out I did that for you I would be in serious trouble...but the other option about what that voice could be is actually a bloodline."

Sakura eyes widen and said "A bloodline."

Naruto said "Sakura...I did some searching into your families past hoping to find out more about you because of my crush on you. I found out your mother came to Konoha when she was 3 years old with some refugee's. She didn't have any parents and she did enter the accademy but was kicked out when her inner voice was found. The fact that you and your mother both had this inner voice makes me believe that you might have a bloodline."

Sakura said "Really." in a hopeful voice.

Naruto said "Sakura...when you make Chunnin they do another mental evaluation and I won't be able to hide your inner voice again like I did before. It will be discovered. Between now and the time you make Chunnin you are either going to have to learn to use your inner voice to prove it's a bloodline or you will have your chakra sealed and be kicked out of the ninja program...but if you prove that you have a bloodline then you will gain the right to continue being a ninja...but you will lose your chance to be with Sasuke."

Sakura eyes widen and said "WHAT."

Naruto gave Sakura a sad smile and said "Remember what Sasuke said the day we met Kakashi, _I will kill a certian guy and restore my clan_...Sasuke can't be with you or Ino or anyone else from any clan if he wants to restore his clan because there is a chance that the 2 bloodlines won't merge together...so your faced with a choice of either being a kunoichi or quit to be a civilian between now and the time we become Chunnin hoping you impress Sasuke enough to love you while hiding the fact you might have a bloodline...anyways that's a future choice you will have to make and isn't why I am here." changing his voice to sound like Sasuke a moment.

Sakura said "Why are you here then if you don't want to ruin my life."

Naruto said "I'm trying to save your life Sakura...I know you don't believe me Sakura but think about this. Kakashi sending you to go guard the client while me and Sasuke train. What could you actually do against Zabuza partner if he shows up to kill Tazuna or if Gato and his men show up and be honest. Not just for me but yourself."

Sakura frowned and said "I could..."

Naruto interupted her and said "Use the henge to try and confuse the enemy, replace yourself with object nearby to dodge any danger, walk under the bridge to hide while Tazuna dies, or use Henge to appear your dead so they won't rape you...that is if you still have the energy to use henge after you tired yourself out trying to stay alive for a few minutes while Sasuke and me train in the woods not knowing your in danger and Kakashi stays here reading his porn book and trying to flirt with Tsunami so he could maybe get laid."

Sakura bit her lip as she tried to deny Naruto words but found she couldn't so she began to look down and Naruto said "The third reason you are here is because I made a request with someone influental who I am connected to in order for you to be placed on this team but not for the reason everyone else wants you here for. I knew you wanted to be on the team with Sasuke so I wanted to make you happy...but I also wanted you here because I can see a great deal of potential in you to be a great kunouchi. So much potential that I think you could surpass Tsunade Senju of the Sannin with the right help...help that I am willing to offer you...but as I was once told, information is power and power comes at a price. The question is are you willing to pay the price for power and how powerful you want to become." as he grab the scroll before stuffing it in his pocket. He then placed his hand on both chairs and both vanished into the floor causing Sakura to fall on her ass.

Naruto stretched before pulling out 9 hair pins with cherry blossums on them and said "These are for you. They are a gift I was planning to give you for your last birthday but you told me to get the hell away from you because I was scaring away your Sasuke-kun. I know you love your long hair but long hair can be bad for ninja because it can be used against you...I made these with special seals that my mother originally created to train her to use her long hair. Tie these 9 pins in 9 places at the end of your hair and use your chakra to send chakra through your hair into the pins and try to lift them. With enough practice you can make your hair a weapon instead of a weakness because ninja hairpins are designed like these that are similar in shape to senbon needles. Imagine someone grabing you by your hair and your use your hair to attack them with the hair pins to either kill them or cause them injury while making them let go of you. This is a gift for you even if you don't want my help." as he sat them down.

Sakura looked at the hair pins and said "What happens if I chose to accept your help."

Naruto looked at her and said "Depends on if you want to be just an average kunoichi or a great one. As an average kunoichi you will get stronger but once I get you trained enough to be premoted to Chunnin I'll stop your training and leave you to continue your own training yourself."

Sakura bit her lip and said "And if I want to be a great one."

Naruto looked out the window and saw the first rays of light in the distance and said "If you want to be a great one I'll break you apart and rebuild you. I'll put you through training that will make you wish you were dead, I'll reveal truths about you and others that will change your view on the world forever, that will cause your allies to cheer when you appear on the battle field and your enemies to flee in fear...but I told you power comes at a price. That training will push you pass your limits until you don't have limits. It will cost you your pride, dignity, blood, sweat, tears and innocence. You will have to learn to kill your emotions on the battlefield where you can take a life without fear...The power to protect and destroy...that is what it means to be a ninja Sakura...that is what I will teach you." as he looked back at her.

Sakura eyes were wide as she saw the look of determination and confidence in Naruto eyes and thought "_Who are you really Naruto."_

Naruto said "I got to go. Kakashi will be waking up soon. If you decide that you want my training then ask Kakashi before you leave what should you do if Gato men show up at the bridge or if Zabuza partner shows up. Make sure it's while I'm there...but know this Sakura, I'm putting my trust in you. If you betray my trust then it will be you who will pay because I won't be able to help you get stronger or protect you." as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Sakura sat there on the floor looking at the spot where Naruto had been thinking over what had been revealed to her.

After getting off the floor she looked at the hairpins Naruto gave her and a small smile came to her face and thought "_Thier nice Naruto...but...what am I going to do." _as she closed her eyes and began to think again.

2 hours later Naruto walked into Tazuna house looking dirty and tired and a gasp was heard causing Naruto to look up and saw Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi all sitting at the breakfast table.

Kakashi frowned behind his mask as he saw the look of Naruto and said "You went back out and trained some more last night, didn't you Naruto."

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly and said "Yeah."

Sasuke frowned and said "Dobe."

Naruto said "Teme." as he walked over and sat down at the table.

Kakashi said "That wasn't very smart Naruto."

Naruto said "But sensei. If Zabuza and his partner show back up then we have to be ready."

Kakashi said "But if your to tired to defend yourself from training to much then it was all for nothing."

Naruto said "But you were the one who said Zabuza shouldn't be ready for a week."

Kakashi frowned behind his mask and Sakura said "Kakashi-sensei, you said that I was suppose to watch Tazuna today at the bridge. What should I do if Zabuza partner shows up or Gato send someone else."

Kakashi said "Guard Tazuna and return here."

Naruto frowned and said "Sensei, I'll go with Sakura. I completed that tree climbing last night."

Kakashi said "Naruto, there..."

Naruto said "Those who don't follow the rules are trash but those who abandon thier comrads are worst then trash. That's what you told us the day we became a team. Our mission is to guard Tazuna. I'm not going to sit back and relax while Sakura and Tazuna might be in danger...besides, I can rest while there to regain the energy I lost last night. I am known for my quick recovery anyways."

Kakashi bit his lip and said "If you can show me you completed the tree climbing excercise I'll agree."

Naruto jumped and flipped in the air before sticking to the ceiling shocking Tazuna and his family and making Sasuke scowl and Naruto smirked and said "See sensei. I did it." before he let go and flip right side up to land on his feet.

Kakashi sighed and said "Alright Naruto, you can go with Sakura and Tazuna."

Naruto said "Right, let me wash up real quick and grab a quick bite and I'll be ready to go in less then 10 minutes." as he ran up the stairs.

15 minutes later Naruto, Sakura, and Tazuna all 3 began to head toward the bridge and Naruto said "Old man. Has there been any work on the bridge while you wree gone."

Tazuna said "No. I told everyone to wait until I got back to make sure there was no mistakes. I'm building this bridge to last."

Naruto nods and said "Sakura, I think since Gato's hired ninja that we should take precaution before letting Tazuna and the others start work. We should check the supports under the bridge for explosives tags, check the crates and machines for traps as well as search the area around the bridge for area's that could be used to attack workers coming and going to the bridge."

Tazuna eyes widen and said "You really think someone might have booby trap my bridge."

Naruto said "If Gato wanted you dead and the bridge destroyed the easiest way would be to have explosives on the supports and have them go off with you and your workers on it. Take out you and the bridge in one blast."

Tazuna said "Then we should get to the bridge faster to warn the others."

Naruto grab Tazuna arm and said "No, Sakura, I'm going to create a couple of kagebunshin. I want you to go with one and head south away from the bridge and town. I'll send 2 north while I going with Tazuna. When we get to the bridge I'll create some more kagebunshin and have them check the bridge out quickly and before you say anything old man I should tell you anything a kagebunshin learns will be transfered to me and the other kagebunshin when dispel so that if they find something I'll know immediately." as he shot a look at Sakura.

Sakura thought "_He's telling me that more then Tazuna."_ and said "That's a good idea Naruto."

Naruto nods and 4 more Naruto appeared and 2 of them henged into Sakura and Naruto said "Alright, pair up one Sakura to one me. That way if you are spoted by Gato or Zabuza they won't realise your just kagebunshin. One kagebunshin of Sakura comes with me while the real Sakura and a kagebunshin head south while the other 2 head north. I'll go with Tazuna and a Sakura clone."

The 3 groups paired off with one pair going north and another pair going with Tazuna and Sakura saw the kagebunshin standing next to her turn and said "Come on Sakura. We need to go." as he began to leave.

Sakura looked at the real Naruto a moment before nodding and following the kagebunshin.

Naruto said "Alright, lets go old man."


	3. Chapter 3

10 minutes later the Naruto with Sakura stop in a clearing and said "Aright, we can talk here Sakura. I set this place up last night after I talked to you. Just like in your room nobody can hear us and I've placed chakra seals around the area where nobody will be able to feel our chakra as well as a genjutsu seal that will hide us from view so nobody but you and me knows whats going on here. I know everything the original knows and like he told you, anything I learn will be transfered back to him when I am dispel. Now I am guessing you probably want to talk some more, right."

Sakura said "Yes."

Naruto nods and said "Do you still want to be a kunouchi or a civilian and if you are a kunoichi do you want to be an ordinary kunoichi or a great one."

Sakura bit her lip and said "I want to prove that I'm better then what everyone thinks I am and I want Sasuke-kun to love me."

Naruto said "That's going to be pretty hard. I think of you very highly."

Sakura blushed a Naruto said "Sakura...do you even realise why you love Sasuke."

Sakura blinked and said "Of coarse I do I..."

Naruto interupted her and said "Before you tell me your answer here me out a moment please."

Sakura frowned and said "Fine."

Naruto said "I'm not clueless when it comes to women like I pretended to be. I know Hinata has a crush on me but I don't return her feelings because Hinata and I wouldn't work out. I don't want someone to stand behind me or use me to support themselves. I want someone who can stand up beside me on thier own 2 feet...Men and women are not that different from each other when it comes to wanting someone. A man usually wants a woman who either because of her beauty or social statis is out of thier league. Women want a guy who is also out of thier league either in social status or looks also...both men and women are the same because humans are a prideful race. They want pride to be able to show off who they are with like a trophy saying HEY LOOK WHAT I GOT AND YOU DON'T. Deep down that is where most relationships are started because of desire or lust to fuel thier pride. Relationships fail though when thier pride is hurt or just simply can't stand on equal footing against the pride of the one thier with."

Naruto saw Sakura about to open her mouth and Naruto said "Sasuke is like a trophy to you and the other girls around our age. You all see him because of his look and his statis but you also see his attitude like it is a puzzle. A puzzle that if you can solve you can get inside his cold shell to get close to him so you can show everyone, HAHA, LOOK, I DID IT, I SOLVED THE GREAT SASUKE UCHIHA MYSTERY AND YOU DIDN'T."

Sakura said "THAT'S NOT TRUE."

Naruto said "Really...then why do you like Sasuke besides his looks, his statis as the rookie of the year, the last Uchiha, his wealth, or because of his cold attitude that he erected around himself to keep everyone away. Go ahead, I'm listening. Prove me wrong."

Sakura opened her mouth and sai "He...I..." as she tried to find something to say until her eyes widen and Naruto saw she had thought of something and Naruto said before she could "Let me guess, your about to tell me about what happened the day we were put on the teams, where Sasuke stood by the tree in the park and said _YOUR FOREHEADS SO BIG, IT MAKES ME WANT TO KISS IT...THAT'S SOMETHING NARUTO WOULD SAY._" as he changed his voice to sound like Sasuke.

Sakura eyes widen and said "How do you know about that. Where you spying on us."

Naruto shook his head and said "It was a henge Sakura. I was testing you to see if you could detect a henge and if you did then I was going to offer to start training you that day after I found out what you really thought about me. Guess you could say we both failed that day huh."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing and she thought "_That's why he was so different a few minutes later...that wasn't really Sasuke-kun."_

Naruto sighed and said "You'll have to make up your own mind about your feelings for Sasuke later...Anyways if you are serious about being that good then I'm going to train you to be the best...You being here is a big risk since you don't really have a reason to trust me. The fact you are has earned some of my trust Sakura, something that isn't easy to do...I am sure you are questioning who I really am and what you know about me is real and what isn't, right." as he looked at her

Sakura fidget and said "Yeah." in a nervous tone.

Naruto nods and said "Sakura. Even though I trust you some there are things that you are going to learn that are secrets. Secrets that if you tell anyone will have you killed immediately by the Hokage or others. To protect you I have to make sure you don't accidently tell any of what I am about to tell you or show you durring your training. To do that I ask for permission to place a seal on you that will make it impossible for you to tell anything your about to learn. Will you let me put that seal on you."

Sakura bit her lip and said "Will it hurt."

Naruto said "For a moment it will but the pain will be gone in just a few moments. The seal will go in your throat and will feel like you screamed as loud as you can so your throat will be soar a few moments until you get some water to cool it."

Sakura got nervous and said "How will you put a seal in my throat."

Naruto said "Hand me your hand a moment and I'll show you."

Sakura was nervous but held up her hand and Naruto put his hand on her hand and to Sakura shock black ink appeared on her hand a moment before it disappeared causing her to wince and said "What was that."

Naruto said "Grab a kunai and send chakra into your hand while holding the kunai.

Sakura frowned but did as she was told and to her shock the kunai disappaered and she said "What the...where did it go."

Naruto said "It's inside the seal on your hand. I placed a temperary storage seal on your hand to show you how I'm going to put a seal in your throat. Now send chakra to your hand again and unseal the kunai."

Sakura did and looked amazed and Naruto said "Now that seal on your hand is gone. Like I said, it was only a temperary seal. Now what you just saw is called Chakra writing. It's how I plan to place the seal in your throat but to do so I need to put my finger in your mouth so I can send charka into your throat...it's either that or cut your throat open and do it that way which is dangerous and painful."

Sakura gulped and said "Are your hands clean."

Naruto pulled out a canteen and poured water over his hands and said "That's as clean as I can get them right now. Now are we going to do this or not."

Sakura took a deep breath and said "Do it." as she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue.

Naruto put his finer on her tongue and Sakura felt a wierd feeling on her tongue before it slid down into her throat and a moment later she felt intense pain before it dulled some and she saw Naruto offering his canteen and see took it and quickly gulped down some water.

After a few moments she said "That hurt."

Naruto said "I know but the man who responsible for training me would have killed you when he found out I started to train you if you didn't have that seal on you. For now I will just refer to him as my sponser...I was trained by him since I was 5 years old, several hours a day, every day until I graduated and before you ask if that's true then why did I fail the test 3 times let me tell you. You remember Mizuki."

Sakura said "What about Mizuki-sensei."

Naruto said "Mizuki was a traitor to Konoha. His teammate died under mysterious conditions and it was believed he was murdered by Mizuki but there was no proof but because of the suspicion he was forbidden from leaving the village so he was forced to become a assistant instructor at the accademy. Before Mizuki showed up I was in the middle of the class hiding my real skills and I had already signed up to take the test early since I was ready to take it when my sponser asked me to fail the test to watch Mizuki and to protect all the clan heirs in that class. Turned out Mizuki really was a traitor. I was able to get the proof needed to prove that he was after the forbidden scroll of seals and Mizuki is currently locked away in prison for treason."

Sakura eyes widen and said "Are you joking."

Naruto shook his head no and Sakura said "Woah...why didn't you tell anyone."

Naruto said "Um, assassination attempts ring any bells."

Sakura got a sheepish look on her face and said "Oh...so what are you going to do to train me."

Naruto said "As I told you last night, your book smarts are the best out of everyone in our class but your physical skills is your biggest weakness right now. The reason you were able to do the tree climbing excercise so easily is because you have such small chakra reserves. Having to control a small amount of dirt falling out of your hands into a pile is easy to make a neat stack, having to control a huge amount is a lot harder."

Sakura frowned and Naruto continued "The Chunnin exams are a little less then 4 months away. I want you to either become a Chunnin kunouchi then or become a civilian. That way if I have to leave Konoha to train with Jiraiya I know that you will be either able to protect yourself when I'm not there or be out of danger by being a civilian so to train you to be a great kunouchi between now and then I am going to have to put you through extreme training and also do some things to you that must be kept a secret, do to the fact they are MY clan secrets and I don't want anyone to know about them if I can help it. Will you agree to do what I ask of you to meet my demands of you for your training."

Sakura said "Yes." in an unsure voice.

Naruto looked at her and said "Sakura...I'm not going to lie to you. When someone gives me thier word on something I demand that word to be truthful. If it's not my punishment is extreme. Are you sure that you are ready and willing to do everything I tell you for training to make sure that you are ready."

Sakura gulped and said "Yes."

Naruto said "Very well. I'm going to place several more seals on you that are secret seals of my clan. The first is called a gravity seal. What a gravity seal does is it causes the amount of gravity that is pulled on your body to magnify so if you start off weighing 100 lbs at 1.0 then you body will feel it weighs 100 lbs but at 1.1 you would body would feel it weigh 110 lbs and at 2.0 you would feel like you weigh 200lbs. Gravity seals only go up to 3.0. It does not actually make you weight 300lbs at 3.0. It makes you feel like you weigh 300 lbs."

Sakura said "Why would someone want that."

Naruto said "Speed, strength, stamina, and endurance training Sakura. If you went from 3.0 to 1.0 in a fight you would suddenly be a lot stronger, faster, and have more energy to fight your enemy giving you a huge advantage that could give you a victory if you were not able to keep up with your enemy before and you are getting these seals so don't argue."

Sakura huffed and Naruto said "The next seal is called a resistance seal. What it does is similar to a gravity seal but where the gravity seal helps you build muscles, the resistance seal helps you tone muscles. Imagine the energy in your body was weight. If it took 1 lbs of weight to move your finger at 1 of resistance then at 2 of resistance it would take 2 lbs of energy to move the same finger. Just like the gravity seal a resistance seal goes up to 3 times resistance but only 3 times. Now this seal is designed to make it where your body will get use to making more energy to help you do your every day duties but when you drop your resistance seal you will suddenly double or tripple the amount of strength you have."

Sakura said "I see."

Naruto said "No, not yet you don't but trust me, by the time we get back to Konoha you will undertand better what I mean. Now this is how I want you to do your weight and resistance training. I want you to start with 1.1 on your weight seal and 1 on your resistance seal today. Tomorrow I want you to increase your resistance seal to 2 when you wake up and tomorrow night when you get ready to goto bed I want you drop it back down to 1 when you sleep but keep your weight seal at 1.1. Then the next day when you wake up goto 3 on resistance seal and when you goto bed that night drop it back down to 1 so when you wake up the next day you will increast your weight seal to 1.2 and have your resistance seal at 1 and then repeat the process over and over again until you every day until you get up to 3.0 on your weight and resistance seal. It will take you a little over 2 months to get to that point following this schedule. That way you don't hurt yourself by using to much weight on your body at one time...there is one thing though."

Sakura asked "What."

Naruto said "When you get to 2 and 3 on you weight seal I want you to take a day of rest on your resistance and weight seal. Keep them turned off so you can test your body and see how much stronger you actually are. Most people who use other forms of weight training or resistance training actually hurt themselves when they drop thier weights or resistance because they never test thier muscles out and end up tearing them. When you reach 3 on each of the weight and resistance seal, wear them for 2 days turning them off at night before bed and then on the 3rd day take a day of rest. You understand."

Sakura nods and Naruto said "Good. Now these seals are good to help you get stronger but they are just tools to help you. They are not going to make you bad ass over night...and that is actually only part of your problem. None of this will help you with your chakra problem or your bloodline problem."

Sakura said "Do you have any idea on how to help me with my bloodline."

Naruto said "I've got a couple of theories. You see, I have some experience with dealing with something like this. The first thing we should do is seperate you and your inner voice by giving her a name and I think you should call her Isis."

Sakura got a confused look on her face and asked "Why." as she heard inner Sakura ask also.

Naruto said "Because it stands for inner sister and I think it's the closest thing you might ever have to a real sister. She's been with you your entire life and she can give you her opinion and advice when you need it like a sister does...so how about it. Do you like the name Isis and I'm not talking to you Sakura, I'm talking to your other voice."

Sakura got a tick on her head when she heard her inner voice say "**Yes, I like that name."**

Sakura said "She likes it."

Naruto nods and said "Good, then what I am going to do is give both you and Isis training because you are a team. If one of you die you both die. You need each other. Now remember how I meantion you should work on trying to move the hairpins in your hair. Well I want Isis to work on that. This is a test to see if some of the other things I want to try and teach her are possible. I figure since she is a being of chakra instead of a physical body she should be able to mold and use chakra. Can you do that for me Isis, will you work on trying to move chakra through Sakura hair to make her hairpins move. It will be hard at first but it should work similar to how Sakura did the tree climbing excercise."

Sakura said "She agrees and will try it but she wants to know what you think you could teach her."

Naruto said "Remember last night when I made you move like a puppet."

Sakura blushed and glared at Naruto and Naruto said "That is called Chakra strings. Suna has ninja trained as puppeteers to do nothing but use chakra strings to attack with puppets they made. If I'm right then we can have her learn to do chakra strings where she might be able to move weapons or even have you make a puppet for her to use to help you work as a combo. If she proves she can do that then I will also work on teaching her chakra writing as well as some sealing. Not much but a few things I got planned. It would make her a very good partner for you so you know someone is always watching both your backs."

Sakura eyes widen and said "Isis wants to know if you really think she could do all that." and thought "_You stuttered Isis."_

Naruto said "Of coarse I do. I believe in her just as I believe in you Sakura...but if Isis is going to be able to really do all that she's going to need your help to increase your shared chakra reserves Sakura. That is why I plan to put a seal on you that will absorb 1 percent of your chakra constantly so your body will increase the speed it makes chakra which will also help you recover from chakra exhaustion faster."

Sakura said "So I'm getting 3 seals then."

Naruto said "6 but the other 3 will have to wait until you get a certain amount of training done. Now Sakura, before I begin to train you I want to get the sealing done so I'm going to need you to take your shirt off."

Sakura eyes widen and screamed "WHAT."

Naruto sighed and said "I need to put the chakra resistant seal on your left upper arm and the weight seal on your upper right arm. I need to put the chakra draining seal on your stomach, one of the other 3 I haven't told you has to go on your back in the middle and the other 2 on your hands. This is also part of your training because if you get into a fight against a male bandit he may rip your shirt off so that way you would try to cover yourself instead of fighting which would give them a chance to capture you and rape you. Now you need to either decide to get over your modesty by getting use to being in little to no cloths around a man or it will be used against you. Now I like you and if I just wanted to have sex with you there was nothing stopping me this morning but if I ever actually have a chance to have sex with you Sakura I want it to be with your permission."

Sakura said "You said it yourself, how can I trust you."

Naruto sighed and said "Sakura...When I was 6 I had my first kill...my sponsor had capture a missing ninja who had captured a female Hyuuga for her bloodline and he raped her before he cut out her eyes...My sponser made me use a mind jutsu to see the memories of the Hyuuga woman as she was being raped before he had me see the memories of the guy who raped her and stole her eyes...I can't stand rapist Sakura...especially after the woman who had her eyes cut out asked me to kill her to end her pain and suffering...She was my first and he was my 2nd kill Sakura...I still feel sick for killing her...but I feel NOTHING for killing him...that is why I want to become Hokage Sakura, I do not want anyone else to go through what that woman did. I want to protect the people of Konoha from those who take pleasure out of the pain and suffering of others...especially those I care about."

Sakura had her mouth covered and a look of sorrow on her face and said "Oh god, I'm so sorry Naruto. I didn't mean to..." she stopped when Naruto held up his hands and said "Don't Sakura. It was something I chose to do to end the suffering of others."

Sakura said "Does...does it get any easier."

Naruto said "Sometimes it does and sometimes it gets worst...but it's my job Sakura. Odds are on this mission I'll have to kill again as will you and Sasuke in order to end the suffering of others. You haven't seen the rest of the people here. I've scouted the island and it looks like Tazuna might be the richest person besides those working for Gato. Even my orange cloths look to be in good shape compared to how some of the rags the people here are forced to wear. I don't think Gato that honorable a man who will pay Zabuza. Odds are he will double cross Zabuza if he hasn't already since he failed to kill us the first time and then either use his mercenaries to come after us or another missing ninja."

Sakura eyes widen and said "You don't really think that...do you."

Naruto moved forward and put his hand under Sakura chin and looked into her eyes and said "Sakura, I may have pulled pranks and hide my skills but I would never lie to someone about the danger they are in."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and said "Why do you care for me. Is it because I'm some kind of trophy like you claim Sasuke is."

Naruto said "I'll tell you what. I'm not going to answer that question. Since I told you how most relationships are formed I'm going to do that. I know I'm a huge mystery to you and if I just came out and told you everything then you wouldn't really care about the mystery that I am and I wouldn't have a chance with you. That's why you have always turned me down in the past because I was offering you what you thought was me on a golden platter and you didn't have to work to get it. The chase is half the fun. You want to know more about me then your going to have to earn them. I'll give you a goal in your training. Every time you can actually pass my goal then I will allow you to ask one question and I will answer it truthfully but I will only answer it as shortly as possible so you have to think exactly what your question is for me. Let's see if now that I've started to reveal myself to you if I actually have a chance with you."

Sakura said "You really think I will fall in love with you."

Naruto said "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Only time will tell. Now." as he flashed through handsigns and said "Mokuton:Bamboo Forrest."

Several bamboo poles shot out of the ground and Naruto grab 2 of them and said "Catch." as he tossed 2 that were 4 foot long.

Sakura caught them and said "What's this."

Naruto said "The accademy doesn't teach very good weapon skills. Remember when Kakashi was fighting Zabuza with his kunais against Zabuza sword. If you tried right now to use a kunai like he did your hands would feel the vibration from the first strike causing you to let go of your kunais and you would be killed. Bamboo acts like water when a stone hits it. The bamboo will cause you to feel the impact of striking to help not only teach you how to hold onto a weapon in close range fighting but also to touchen up your hands. Now take your shirt off so I can put those seals on you and then you and me are going to spar while standing on the side of a tree using the tree climbing excercise to help you increase your chakra reservers while Isis works on chakra control with your hair."

Sakura sighed and said "Do I really have to take my shirt off."

Naruto said "I already explained why so do it."

Sakura frowned but began to undo her shirt buttons and then took it off showing her chest was wrapped and Naruto said "Your still covered with wrappings so why were you so worried. I can't see anything. Hell I saw more this morning."

Sakura said "You saw more then I wanted you to see."

Naruto said "Sakura, there will be times on missions you won't have a chance to hide behind a tree or bush to change cloths. You might as well get use to others seeing you naked."

Sakura huffed and Naruto walked over and placed his hand on Sakura left upper arm and Sakura felt a wierd feeling a moment before she winced.

Naruto said "One down 5 to go." as he did the one on her right arm and then on her stomach.

Sakura said "My mom is going to freak out when she see's these."

Naruto smiled and reached into his jacket and pulled out a scroll and said "I had a friend of mine who is an artist design these for me." as he opened the scroll and Sakura eyes widen as she saw hundreds of drawings and said "What are those."

Naruto said "Special tattoo's that are designed to transfer from this scroll onto skin and merge with seals to hide them. The 2 on your arm I can't hide since you need to see them to adjust them and to make sure you don't accidently hurt yourself but the one on your stomach and the one I'm putting on your back I can. Just pick which one you want and tell me if you want it on the front of back. I'll then transfer them on you to hide the seals. This will give you the cool badgirl look you can brag to Ino about making her jealous of you."

Sakura gave Naruto a deadpan look and said "You've been planning this for a long time, haven't you."

Naruto said "I had to do something to keep my mind occupied while I watched Mizuki for 3 years."

Sakura sighed and look at the scroll and said "Why are there so many fox designs on that scroll."

Naruto said "My friend has a demonic since of humor."

Sakura asked "What ones do you think I should get."

Naruto looked at the scroll and pointed to a pair of glowing green eyes and said "Those on the front and this one on the back." as he pointed to a vine with cherry blossoms on it.

Sakura asked "Why the eyes. I had already thought of the other one but why those."

Naruto said "Since that seal is designed to help increase your chakra to help you and Isis I thought that by having those eyes you could say it's Isis watching out for you."

Sakura bit her lip and said "Alright, do it."

10 minutes later Sakura had a seal on her back hidden under a vine tattoo with cherry blossums on it and a seal on her stomach hidden under a pair of green eyes and one on each arm.

Sakura said as she finished putting back on her shirt "So what now."

Naruto said "Now we spar." as he grab a bamboo pole and Sakura grab the 2 he gave her before.

Naruto walked up a tree backwards while Sakura got nervous and said "What if I hurt you."

Naruto said "Then I'll give you a free question. You job is to last 30 minutes without a break on the side of this tree to get a question. If you get knocked off, lose your weapons, or run out of chakra we will take a 10 minute break from sparing but you will have to do 10 jumping jacks 10 sit ups, 10 squats, and run 10 laps around this clearing in that 10 minutes. Then we will start all over again. You have until noon to last 30 minutes. Isis, work on your chakra control excercise. Now get up here, times waisting."

Sakura gulped and walked up the tree a couple of feet and Naruto who was 10 ft up from her said "Ready."

Seeing Sakura nod he said "Then let's begin." as he took a swing at Sakura who blocked it with one staff and she screamed letting go of the staff before she was hit in the side on the side she lost her staff from the one Naruto was holding causing her to fall to the ground.

Naruto sighed and said "Start you 10 minute punishment Sakura and we will start again.

Sakura glared at him and said "That hurt. You never said you would hit me or that you would use so much force."

Naruto said "Sakura, that was as light as I can swing Sakura. I'm taking it easy on you but an enemy wouldn't. It's not just your hands that need pain resistance, it's your entire body and trust me, you will gain that resistance...and you got 8 minutes left to finish your punishment."

Sakura frowned and got up and began the excercises.

When she finished she was panting and Naruto said "You got 30 seconds to rest before you got to get back up here to try it again." causing Sakura to glare at him.


	4. Chapter 4

When noon arrived Sakura was holding her sides and said "I hate you."

Naruto said "I know, you told everyone on our team that when Kakashi asked you what you hate." as he walked over to her and caused Sakura to eep as he picked her up bridal style.

Sakura said "What are you doing."

Naruto said "It's time for your next training. I've found a natural hotspring not to far from here. The water will help relieve some of the soarness you feel but I'm going to teach you how to walk on water."

Sakura said "I don't have a bathing suit."

Naruto said "Then either get wet in the cloths your in or strip them. It's your choice."

Sakura said "You just want to see me naked pervert."

Naruto said "Maybe...but my training is real...we're here."

Sakura looked and saw a 20 ft wide pond with steam coming out of it and Naruto sat her down on her feet and walked out onto the water and said "This is just like the tree climbing excercise, to much chakra and you will blow off, not enough and you will sink. You got until sunset to last 30 minutes on top of the water. You didn't last 30 minutes on the tree so lets see if you can here."

Sakura looked at the water and said "How hot is the water."

Naruto said "You know that one we had to clean that one time. That hot."

Sakura winced and said "Great...if I go back to Tazuna with wet cloths then how will I explain it."

Naruto said "My primary element is wind so I can use it to dry your cloths before we leave."

Sakura said "What about when Tazuna tells Kakashi-sensei that I wasn't there all day."

Naruto said "Tazuna thinks you came back hours ago from your patrol and left again twice already. I've got it covered."

Sakura said "Fine." as she put her foot on the water and tested it for several moments before puting her other foot on the water and testing it until she got it.

Within 3 minutes she was standing on the water and Naruto said "Good...now walk across it for 30 minutes."

Sakura glared and took a step before falling in.

When she surfaced she was red but Naruto couldn't tell if it was anger, emberrassment of from the water but covered his mouth to keep from laughing either way.

When Tazuna was walking back toward the house with Naruto and a Sakura and a kagebunshin with the real Sakura came out of the woods with Sakura asleep in his arms and said "She's exhausted boss. We patrolled the area several times making sure we didn't miss something on both the north and south side of the bridge."

The real Naruto took Sakura and dispelled both clones and shifted through the memories and thought "_Good job Sakura."_ as he said "Come on old man."

When Naruto, Tazuna, and Sakura made it back to Tazuna house Kakashi was sitting on the couch reading his book and looked up when the door opened and seeing Sakura asleep asked "What happened."

Naruto said "Sakura exhausted herself helping patrol the area around the bridge."

Kakashi said "Why were you patrolling the area around the bridge."

Naruto said "Since Gato hired Zabuza, Sakura and I was worried that Zabuza or his partner might have put traps on or under the bridge to either destroy it or kill Tazuna so we did several patrols with my kagebunshin helping out as well. We made at least one of the real one of us was there at all times."

Kakashi said "And what if one of you got in trouble."

Naruto said "Kagebunshin sensei."

Kakashi said "Kagebunshin aren't the answer to everything Naruto."

Naruto said "But it's the best thing I've got that I can use safely."

Kakashi sighed and said "Take Sakura up to her room and get you something to eat."

Naruto said "Hai sensei." as he carried Sakura up the stairs.

The next morning when Sakura awoke she found herself in her room at Tazuna house and thought "_How did I get back here."_

Looking around the room she found a note on the night stand and read

**To Isis and your sister,**

**Do your hair the way I told you the last day we met, 40 minutes instead of 30. Don't forget to rub your shoulders the way I told you to work them out. Remember that spot on your back I treated for you. Use some of that energy I was always talking to you about to work that spot in the morning. You never know, you might be able to release some of your aches and pains if you do. **

**Love**

**Your mysterious friend**

**Kage**

Sakura eye twitched as she read the note and thought "_Asshole...woah, I recognise that stuff, that's the pain creame that the Nara's make from plants Ino family grow. Thanks Naruto."_ as she opened the jar of pain creame she unsealed from the seal on her back.

When she got down stairs she saw Kakashi was at the table and along with Sasuke, Naruto, and Tazuna family and she said "Good morning."

Naruto said "Morning to you two."

Sakura asked "How did I get back here."

Naruto said "You passed out after that last patrol. I'm proud of you. You kept going, wanting to prove your just as much a part of this team and a great kunoichi since you felt bad only guarding Tazuna when Sasuke-teme and me were freeing Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura blushed and Sasuke took a look at Sakura and Kakashi said "You don't have to prove yourself Sakura."

Sakura scowled remembering the words she was told the day before and thought "_Yeah, I don't have to because I'm just useless and going to be discarded."_ and said "You may not think so but I do."

Naruto picked up a fruit basket with apples in it and said "Here Sakura, eat you something. One of my clones found these apples yesterday."

Tazuna said "I still don't know how you found them. I mean it. I've lived on this island nearly my entire life and I've never seen an apple tree here and you claim to have found an entire clearing full of them."

Naruto said "Well it was just a couple of tree's in a single clearing but they are there. I was suprised when my clone found them."

Sakura took an apple and thought "_You grew them, didn't you."_ and took a bite and her eyes widen and said "Delicious." as she quickly began to eat one along with the rice Tsunami made.

After eating breakfast Kakashi said "I don't want any of you taking any unnecessary risk. Sasuke, have you finished the tree climbing yet."

Sasuke said "Hn." as he looked away but clenched his fist.

Kakashi said "I want to remind you all our mission is to protect Tazuna until the bridge is finished." as he shot a look at Sakura and Naruto.

Naruto said "We know sensei and we are doing the best we can to do that."

Kakashi sighed and thought "_I can't blame them because it is a good idea._" and said "Alright. Just watch each others back, focus on the task at hand and if trouble appears, grab Tazuna and retreat to here."

All 3 gennin said "Hai-sensei." as Sasuke quickly left.

Sakura and Naruto stood at the door as Tazuna said goodbye to his family and as they left Naruto said "I think we should do what we did yesterday Sakura. There's no garuntee that someone didn't do something last night to the bridge...besides, Gato maybe having someone watch the bridge since Zabuza failed."

Tazuna said "You know, when I first saw you I thought you were a short idiot with the way you dress but you've suprised me more and more Naruto."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "Thanks old man but it's part of the job. Deception is a ninja greatest tool...so do you agree Sakura-chan."

Sakura nods and Naruto said "Then let's split up like we did yesterday." as he created 4 kagebunshin and 2 of them henged into Sakura before the 3 groups split up again.

When Sakura got to the woods with the Kagebunshin after splitting up again she asked "So why do I have to do 40 minutes instead of 30 when I didn't even make it to 20 yesterday."

The kagebunshin of Naruto said "Because if you had figured out the real secret of these excercises, you would have realised you could have made it 30 minutes on the tree if you hadn't of had to start over so much from losing your weapon and you used chakra when you were doing the excercise punishments that used up your reserves. Now you know the drill. I can't teach you anything else until you can stay on a tree for an hour and on top of water for an hour. Right now you made it 15 minutes on a tree and 10 minutes on water. Also all your excercise went up to 20 of each while your break time went to 15 minutes instead of 10."

Sakura frowned as the kagebunshin said "Now before we begin, I hadn't plan to do this yet because I wanted you to be able to do it yourself but I'm going to have to use a forbidden jutsu on you to help your training."

Sakura blinked and said "What...why do you need to use a forbidden jutsu on me."

Naruto said "Because Kakashi-sensei is suspicious of us and he might try to get answers from you or me seperately to verify what we are actually doing. What I am going to do is used a modified kagebunshin no jutsu I call Mimic no jutsu to create kagebunshin of you. Like a regular kagebunshin when they are dispelled you will get the knowledge back from them but it won't cost you any chakra to make them. It will cost me...the problem is this is going to give you one HUGE fucking head ache and most likely knock you out when they dispell. That is why we are only going to use this jutsu once and I'm going to give you a huge amount of training for one day."

Sakura said "But how would this help us with Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto said "Because one of them will head to the bridge to join the real me so you can meet the workers and know what's going on there while 2 more will be joining my other kagebunshin to patrol the area so you can show not only where the apples are I grew but also where all the places in the area that could be used to attack workers or the bridge. That way you can honestly answer Kakashi questions if he questions you."

Sakura said "I...I think I understand...but if this is so useful for training, why don't we do it more then once."

Naruto said "Because this kind of training can kill you if your not careful. Now are you ready."

Sakura was nervous but took a deep breath and nods and Naruto placed his hand on Sakura shoulder and Sakura felt chakra cover her entire body as she saw Naruto make a half hand seal and he said "Tajuu Mimic no Jutsu."

The entire clearing was covered in smoke and when it cleared Sakura couldn't believe her eyes as she saw hundreds of copies of her and Naruto moved his hand from her and said "Tajuu Kagebunshin no jutsu." as the clearing was covered again but when it cleared there was hundreds of Naruto there.

Each of the kagebunshin of Naruto grab the hand of one of he Sakura lightly and said "Come with me." as they began to be lead away.

5 minutes later the clearing was empty besides the original kagebunshin and the real Sakura and the Kagebunshin said "I'm almost out of chakra now. Boss wanted you to continue what you did yesterday with the staffs but walk up the tree and hit the tree branches with them since I won't be here to spar with you. Don't worry about water walking. Instead boss wanted you to look at the book over there by that tree on human anatomy. He wants you to memorize the charts completely on page 37 which is the human skeleton, page 56 which is the joints of the human body, and page 112 which is the human muscle structure. With what the clones are going to teach you it will help you greatly. Isis, the scroll there besides that book is a detailed explanation on how to create an exploding seal with chakra writing. You are to memorize it also because he will be testing your knowledge as well."

Sakura said "How can he test Isis."

Naruto said "Boss has a way to do it. Now do either of you have any questions about your training before I dispel."

Sakura said "What if I need help."

Naruto said "There are copies of you everywhere around you and me. Just find one...Now anything else."

Sakura shook her head no and Naruto said "Good luck Sakura, Isis, I believe in you both." before he went up in smoke.

Sakura huffed and thought "_Why is he so...AHH."_

Isis said "**Do you mind, your giving me a headache...besides he's not so bad."**

Sakura thought "_Funny, me giving YOU a headache...and you don't think he's so bad because he knows about you and treats you like a person."_

Isis said "**Unlike someone."**

Sakura thought "_Can you blame me. It's because of you I might have to quit being a ninja as well as why I probably can't be with Sasuke-kun."_

Isis said "**Please...you and me both know that when we were working on the water walking yesterday we couldn't keep our focus because you wanted to prove Naruto was wrong about why you like Sasuke and you couldn't find anything other then that one incident in the park that Naruto admitted was him."**

Sakura huffed and thought "_I don't have to prove the baka wrong."_

Isis said "**Then why are you still so upset over it if what he said doesn't matter."**

Sakura frowned before climbing up the side of a tree and began to take her frustration out on a couple of branches.

20 minutes later Sakura lost her concentration as memories hit her from one of her mimics and she thought "_That baka. He slap my butt...wait, that wasn't me...that was a kagebunshin of me...Hmm..."___as she looked at the 2 cane staff in her hand and said "I'm holding these wrong. No wonder it hurts so bad when I struck those tree limbs." as she shifted how she was holding the 2 cane staffs and climbed back up the tree and tried it again and thought "_That's actually a lot easier. That baka, why didn't he tell me I was doing it wrong."_

On the bridge Naruto smirked as he got the memories of a kagebunshin and thought "_And get punched by a pissed off kunoichi for telling her she's wrong, I don't think so." _as he dodged a punch from the clone of Sakura on the bridge and said "Baka, why did you not tell me I was doing it wrong."

Naruto said "You hit me, you dispell. You have a mission here to observe...besides, I told you, if Sakura wants answers she's going to have to make it up to 40 minutes like I told her. Now go sit down and tell me if you can use that mind of yours to figure out which one of these guys isn't really here but a disguised kagebunshin while reading that scroll I gave you. If you can then I'll give you one free question."

The Sakura on the bridge huffed and said "Jerk. Don't slap my ass." as she stomped away and sat down on a crate.

10 minutes later the real Sakura who was taking a break to regain her chakra, suddenly grabbed her head as another set of memories hit her and thought "_That was a memory of how to cause a leaf to float on each finger with chakra. Why would I need that."_

When noon arived Sakura was rubbing her temples when Naruto walked into the clearing and said "Hey Sakura, hows it going."

Sakura looked up at him with a glare and said "I've got a headache. I've been getting different memories every 10 minutes all day."

Naruto said "I know. Have you figured out what they are for yet."

Sakura frowned and said "I got a few ideas but I'm not sure. You got me learning to focus my chakra more precisely but I haven't figured out why yet."

Naruto said "I've had you do different excercises that cause you to focus your chakra into smaller and stronger beams of chakra. You and Isis are using your chakra right but also wrong."

Sakura asked "What do you mean."

Naruto said "Do you think you really have to send chakra to your entire foot to make it stick to a tree or do you need just one strong connection."

Sakura blinked and her eyes widen and said "By focusing my chakra only on one spot connected then I don't waste as much chakra keeping stuck to a tree or standing on water."

Naruto said "And Isis doesn't have to send chakra to every hair in your head to make one of the hair clips move. She just has to focus on 1 single hair and reinforce it with chakra. Just like I did when I made you dance."

Sakura frowned and said "Then why didn't you tell me before."

Naruto said "Because the more you use chakra the more your chakra reserves will grow. If I told you that then yes you could have already learned to use chakra right but your chakra reserves would also be smaller then they are now. I would have waited to teach you that after you got more reserves but when I spied on your training earlier I saw Isis was having trouble. She was able to get your hair to move a little but not much. Now she should be able to get more results...but now that you know the secret also I know you will start using the right way to use chakra which means your reserves are still going to grow but not as fast."

Sakura said "So what do I do then. It's not like I'm going to keep using a flawed excercise."

Naruto said "True...but that is why I got this." as he unsealed a sword.

Sakura looked at the sword and saw it was a double edge short sword with a 2 inch wide circle guard with a black handle. On the blade itself was a picture of what looked like a lion with a snake for a tail.

Naruto saw the picture and said "This is Chimera...It's something I've just finished making for you."

Sakura eyes widen and said "You made that for me."

Naruto nods and said "Chimera is not a normal sword Sakura. It has several special seals on it that will give you a huge advantage...even if you and I don't ever get together I want this sword to become a family heirloom for you and your children."

Sakura blushed and said "What...what does it do."

Naruto smiled softly and said "The first is even if this sword is broken it can repair itself by having blood on it."

Sakura got a little green and said "What."

Naruto said "You know that big sword Zabuza has...well it's one of a set that was made originally by my clan before they were stolen by the hidden mist village. Each of the swords in the set belong to one of the 7 swordsmen of the mist. Zabuza sword absorbs the iron out of the blood of it's victims and uses it to repair itself...When Kakashi and Zabuza were having thier final jutsu clash I sort of replaced Zabuza sword with a special kagebunshin that can't be dispelled unless I dispell it. I've copied the seal on Zabuza sword and placed it on your sword so no matter what happens in the future your family heirloom can never be destroyed."

Sakura said "Oh...thank you."

Naruto said "That's not all Chimera does. It has 3 other seals on it. The first seal is one you have on your body already, the gravity seal."

Sakura blinked and said "Why does it have a gravity seal...oh wait, I think I get it. By increasing the weight of the sword I strengthen my arms so when I dispell the weight I can move it faster, right."

Naruto said "Yes and no...You see, the seal is designed in a way that anything it touches automatically has twice it's normal gravity...now imagine your in a fight and you cut your enemy, what would happen."

Sakura said "The sword would make my enemy feel like they weigh twice as much."

Naruto said "And if you cut your enemy twice, what would happen."

Sakura thought a moment and said "It...it would make them weigh 4 times thier normal weight."

Naruto nods and said "3 times."

Sakura said "6 times thier weight."

Naruto shook his head no and said "8 times thier weight. It doubles the gravity on anything it touches. The seal only last 10 minutes as a safety precaution but that 10 minutes can switch the speed of battle quickly and would make any enemy you face want to attack you at long range instead of getting close. I call that seal Chimera body."

Sakura said "That's amazing...What are the other 2 seals."

Naruto said "The next seal I call Chimera tail. I call it because as you can see Chimera has a snake for a tail and snake have venom that can make people weaker. The 2nd seal is a version of the seal you have on your stomach but it's a long range seal."

Sakura said "A long range seal, what do you mean."

Naruto said "What I mean is that if you use your charka by sending it into Chimera and send a chakra string out of chimera and link the chakra string to someone else. The closer the person is to you the faster thier chakra is drained and you can literally drain them dry of thier chakra over the time you are facing them so that will help you with long distance attacks."

Sakura said "Can someone stop the charka strings."

Naruto said "They could but that is where Chimera's bite comes in."

Sakura asked "What does Chimera's bite do."

Naruto said "The final seal is also a long range seal but goes with the other 2 seals I want to give you. You see, the other 2 seals I am going to give you is a summoning seal that will allow you to summon Chimera to your hand no matter where it is unless it is sealed away somewhere...Chimera bite is also a summoning seal. What happens is you connect a chakra string to your enemy and then simply let go of Chimera."

Sakura blinked and said "Let go of it...why would I let go of it."

Naruto said "Because once a chakra string is connected to a person and you let go the summoning seal will summon chimera to the location of the chakra string and cut the person your fighting doubling thier gravity and shocking them. Now what would you do if a sword suddenly appears stabbing you or cutting you."

Sakura thought a moment and said "I guess I would grab it and either throw it away or hold onto it to make sure it couldn't attack me again."

Naruto said "Right, that's what most enemies would do...but you can then use the seal on your hands to summon Chimera back, even if someone is holding onto it and then you can use the chakra Chimera stole."

Sakura said "I can use the chakra Chimera stole."

Naruto said "Sakura, the vanishing blade trick would work only as long as an enemy is not expecting it. It would give you a quick advantage against ninja but Chimera isn't an end all beat all weapon. When I say you can use it's chakra I don't mean you absorb it. There are people in this world whose chakra can be poisoness because of a bloodline or a jutsu or other things. Because of this I didn't want you to be poisoned by thier chakra so I made it where when Chimera absorbs someones chakra while you are holding onto it, a gravity field will appear around you thanks to the gravity seal on the sword."

Sakura narrowed and asked "What good would a gravity field around me be."

Naruto said "The gravity field will not effect you since there is a counter seal inside the handle that cancels the effect on who holds it but the more chakra Chimera gets the bigger the gravity field will get so even if you can't hit an enemy if they get close enough thier speed will drop quickly giving you a chance to suprise them.

Sakura said "So the best bet it to just hold onto it and drain thier chakra."

Naruto smirked and said "Sakura...your only thinking of fighting one person...imagine if you were fighting multiple targets. You and Isis can work together to target multiple enemies at once with chakra strings through Chimera...the more chakra string that are attached to an enemy the faster thier chakra will be drained and the bigger the gravity field around you will get...but think about this. You ccould become Sakura, the flash blade goddess. You could target a large group of people and send multiple chakra strings to the same person in order to have Chimera hit them multiple times. Once the first chakra string is broken it will automatically goto the next and then the next and over and over again until all the chakra strings are gone."

Sakura eyes widen and said "Like the Yondaime Hiraishin jutsu."

Naruto said "Yes...just like that except instead of you being summoned it would be your sword while you can still fight in other ways."

Sakura said "Amazing...thank you Naruto."

Naruto said "Still Sakura, Chimera is just an aid. There are ways to defeat it and ways to use it against you."

Sakura said "What do you mean."

Naruto said "That is something you will have to figure out yourself because there are too many ways out there and I don't know them all. You will just have to learn from experience."

Sakura frowned and said "I see..."

Naruto said "There is a way to prepare for those ways though."

Sakura said "There is." as she looked up at Naruto.

Naruto nods and said "Train yourself...anyways I am giving you Chimera because what I want to do is use chakra to hold Chimera to your back like Zabuza was doing with his sword. By learning to keep Chimera there constantly your reserves will increase while your control will get better...I don't want Kakashi or Sasuke to know about Chimera though so when you are done for the day I want you to seal Chimera into the seal on your lower back. OK."

Sakura nods and Naruto said "Good, now hold out your hands so I can place the summon seals on your hands."

Sakura held out both her hands and Naruto placed his left hand on Sakura left wrist and Sakura winced before Naruto repeated it on the right wrist.

Sakura said "I thought you were going to place them on my hand." as she saw a quarter size seal on her wrist.

Naruto said "The summon seal is located on the handle of the blade. If I placed it actually in your hand it would fall out of your hand before you could grab it. By placing it on your wrist that will give you the time your reflexes need to grab it...also this way it won't mess with you using jutsu or chakra strings with your fingers. Now try and summon Chimera by sending chakra to the seal on one of your wrist."

Sakura concentrated a moment and after 10 seconds Chimera disappeared from Naruto hand and Sakura was startled by it appearing before it fell to the floor.

Naruto chuckled causing Sakura to blush and said "Don't laugh at me."

Naruto said "Sorry...anyways, why don't you practice summoning it for a while because you need to get it quicker. Go from one hand to the other."

Sakura nods and started trying to summon it. Over the next 20 minutes Naruto sat down and watched her until he said "That's enough for now. Now I'm not going to be able to tell you everything you need to learn Sakura. You need to figure out how to do things yourself without having your hand held."

Sakura looked away as he cheeks tinted red a little and Naruto said "Now don't be angry about that because your chakra reserves have almost doubled what they were when we left Konoha. One of my instructors told me that you can learn more from a mistake then you can from just being told how to do something. That is actually one of the biggest weakness Uchiha clan members had. Thier bloodline allowed them to copy jutsu but if they didn't practice them then thiers would be weaker then someone who actually practice it and figured out how to manipulate it. Now what about the other things you learned from your kagebunshin."

Sakura thought a moment and said "You started to teach me how to properly use 2 weapons at a time, showing me how to hold a weapon with one hand as well as how to swing it...but I see now it's so I can use Chimera in either hand. Right."

Naruto said "Very good. What else."

Sakura huffed and said "Don't you know already."

Naruto said "Just because I do doesn't mean you do. Now answer the question."

Sakura said "You gave me several lessons on traps skills."

Naruto said "Never underestimate the power of a trap Sakura. I don't care how bad ass someone is. A good trap is a great equalizer and anything can be used as a trap. More ninja have died from traps then they have from ninjutsu."

Sakura eyes widen slightly and said "Is that really true."

Naruto said "Yeah. Ninjutsu are flashy, powerful, and cool...but they are useless if they are dodged or countered. A trap could kill an enemy even after your dead. I can't tell you the number of times a ninja has slapped a stack of exploding tags on themselves and charged at an entire squad of enemy ninja when they have been poisoned, exhausted, injured, and out of chakra and end up claiming a victory by killing the entire enemy squad all because they underestimated the power of a trap."

Sakura huffed and said "Do you know how annoying it is to have you talk to me like that."

Naruto said "Probably as annoying as it is that I've taught you more in 2 days then Kakashi-sensei has in over 2 months."

Sakura frowned and said "Yeah."

Naruto pulled out a scroll and to Sakura shock unsealed some roasted fish, steamed vegitables, and oven baked bread and Sakura said "Where did you get this."

Naruto pulled out a bottle of asprin and said "I caught the fish, grew the vegitables, and ground the wheat after growing it to make the bread. Here's some asprin for the headache and the food will help you regain some of your strength as well as help give you the calories you need so you can actually form some muscles and don't give me that diet shit or I'll force feed you. Your beautiful already and your a kunoichi, you'll burn off any extra weight you might gain through excercise."

Sakura mumbled to herself and took the food and took a small piece of the fish and put it in her mouth. As she tasted it her eyes widen and said "You made this."

Naruto nods and Sakura said "It's delicious." as she took another bite that was bigger then the last.

Naruto said "I'm glad you like it. You got until 1pm to finish eating before the kagebunshin start to dispell every 5 minutes. It will be more chakra control, traps, and weapons. Do the book and scroll like I said earlier and also practice summoning your weapon and unsealing it from your back. If you can try and get it to summon the instand it pops out of the seal on your back. I'll get you when we Tazuna calls it a day." as he got up and started to walk away.

Sakura said "Wait...would you like to eat with me."

Naruto smiled and said "I'd like to...but I can't right now. I can't until I tell you some of my secrets and you have to earn the right to learn them. Sorry."

Sakura huffed and said "Fine. I'm full."

Naruto frowned as he looked at the still mostly full plate and said "Eat it all Sakura. You missed lunch and dinner yesterday and you will miss dinner tonight from passing out so you need the energy."

Sakura glared at Naruto and said "Why are you such a jerk sometimes. I mean you first broke into my room, force me to strip, destroy my faith in Kakashi-sensei, tell me I'm going to be discarded and strip of my rank and statis, forbidden from being with someone I love, all because of something I have no choice about. Then you give me an impossible choice to make where I have to become basically your puppet forcing me through whatever you want and treat me like I'm some kind of child who gets gifts for being good."

Naruto looked at Sakura for several moments causing Sakura to curse herself and thought "_Me and my big mouth." _and Naruto said "Grab Chimera and follow me." as he turned and started to walk away.

Sakura gulped as she heard the dead tone in Naruto voice and thought "_Damn it, my mom was right, I need to think before I speak."_ as she grab the sword and began to follow Naruto.

20 minutes later they came to the edge of a forrest and Sakura saw what looked like a warehouse and Sakura said "What's going on Naruto."

Naruto said "That building is where Gato holds the people his men have kidnapped and are being sold as slaves. There is only 3 men here. 2 rounin and Gato's breaker."

Sakura got nervous and said "Breaker...what's that."

Naruto turned to her and said "The breaker is the man responsible for breaking the wills of the slaves. He's the man who beat's them, starves them, tortures them, and rapes them in order to make them docile enough to be sold to the highest bidder."

Sakura eyes widen and Naruto said "This is your chance. You want me to treat you as an equal, to quit destroying your world. Then all you have to do is act like a kunoichi for once. You mission is to free the slaves in there after you eliminate the breaker."

Sakura paled and said "WHAT."

A shout was heard inside the building "HEY, DID YOU HEAR THAT...CHECK IT OUT."

Naruto said "Good job Sakura. They know your here now thanks to your mouth...Look, here they come." as 2 men came out of the building.

Sakura looked and saw the 2 men looking around before they dropped dead a moment later with a kunai right between both thier eyes.

Turning she saw Naruto lowering his arms and said "You don't want me treating you like a child then it's time you act like an adult. Breakers have specific orders. If trouble starts and they can't contain it then they are to kill everyone who can identify them or link them back to thier employer. Because of you alerting those men to our presence the people inside that building have only a few minutes to live. Thier lives are in your hands now. If they die it's your fault. You will be a killer for abandoning them if you refuse to do anything or you will be a killer if you do save them. Either way you will be a killer. The question is whose blood are you willing to spill, the blood of the innocent or the blood of the guilty. This is your battle, not mine. Choose." as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Sakura was looking at the spot Naruto had been doing an impression of a fish out of water and thought "_No, this can't be..he...I...we..I...they..he...what..."_

Isis said "**Add a few more words in there and you might have a proper sentence big mouth."**

Sakura thought "_Shut up Isis. I don't need you right now."_

Isis frowned and said "**Fine, then your on your own."**

Sakura realizing what she did thought "_Damn it, me and my big mouth again...Isis...Isis...hey...please...I'm sorry...FUCK. What am I going to do now. If I run then the people in there will die but if fight I might kill someone...or die myself."_

Sakura was broke out of her thoughts when she heard a scream of pain from inside the building followed by another and she paled and thought "_Oh god, I waited to long, thier dying. He's killing them and it's my fault...I...I got to do something."_ as she jumped down out of the tree and started to move toward the building hearing more shouts of pain go from inside the building and Sakura gripped the sword in her hand tighter and bit her lip and thought "_Kami, help me."_

Taking a deep breath Sakura entered the building and the smell of the building nearly caused Sakura to gag and thought "_What is that smell, it's so..."_ before her thoughts were interupted by the sound of another scream.

Resolving herself Sakura began to walk forward as quitely as possible.

When she got in she saw several cages with people in them and Sakura saw a bulky man with a butchers knife grab a man and cut his head off causing Sakura to puke in her mouth and she thought "_I can't do this. I.."_

She was interupted from her thoughts again by feeling something hit her in the chest and saw her cloths covered in blood as the thing that hit her chest was the head of the man that was just killed.

Looking at the head wide eyed she didn't notice the bulky man walk up to her before he was standing right in front of her and said "Well, well, what do we have here. Fresh meat." Sakura jumped back and held her sword up in front of her and said in a shaky voice "Get back."

The man laughed and said "Stupid girl, you think I'm scared of you because of a sword." before he charged forward faster then Sakura thought possible and used his blade to knock the sword away before he kicked Sakura in the stomach causing her to gasp for breath as she fell backwards onto the ground and he said "You can't even hold it, much less use it in a real fight bitch. Now come here and squeel for me. I'll make you bleed like a pig before I slaughter you." as he moved toward her.

Sakura seeing him turned and began to run the way she can when the bulky man appeared in front of the door and said "Sorry little girl, your not getting out of here." as he grab the door with his free hand and closed it before turning the lock on the door with the key and removing the key.

Sakura was officially scared out of her mind now and began to back up while looking around and said "You don't scare me." in a stutter.

The man said "Of coarse I do. I get paid to make people scared of me. Your nothing but a weak little girl who thinks because she has a hiate she some hot shit. Your no ninja. Your a pathetic excuse for a wanna be who should never have been allowed to even put that hiate on. I'm surprised my arm is tired from holding my weapon for so long weakling"

Sakura anger began to over come her fear and said "I'll show you how wrong you are." as she clenched her fist and charged at the man as fast as she could.

Shen she got close enough the man punched her in the face and sent her flying backwards onto the ground and said "You'll show me huh, I won't even need this." as he began to laugh dropping his blade on the ground.

Sakura who was bleeding from being punched in the nose clenched her fist in rage hearing the man laughing and was about to get up to try again when she saw Chimera a few feet in front of her. That was when her eyes widen and thought "_Of coarse, Chimera hit his weapon causing it's weight to double tiring his arm out. Hmm..." as a smirk began to appear on her face._

Turning her head at the man and seeing where he was, she quickly rolled forward grabbing Chimera and screamed before she charged forward and tried to hit the man with wild crazy swings while the man dodged her swings and after a few moments of him dodging she finally got a cut on him.

Instantly the man expression changed and said "What the hell."

Sakura was panting and said "I see Chimera is doing it's job."

The man frowned and began to sweat a little bit and said "What ever bitch. What ever you did won't matter when I get my hands on you." as he charged at her at a little bit slower pace.

Sakura dodged the punches from the man and thought "_Bastard. How am I going to beat him."_ as she jumpep on a couple of crates getting some distance until she was on top of a crate and began to look around the area for something to help her while keeping an eye on the man who was panting a little while glaring at her and he said "Get down here bitch so I can make you scream in pain."

Sakura who was still looking around said "I don't think so asshole." when she looked above the man and saw several crates being held in a rope net. Following the rope net with her eyes she saw where it was tied near her to a support beam.

Suddenly her eyes widen as she remember Naruto words "_**Never underestimate the power of a trap Sakura. I don't care how bad ass someone is. A good trap is a great equalizer and anything can be used as a trap."**_

Sakura couldn't help the smirk from forming on her face.

The man she was facing frowned and said "What are you smiling about. Your so weak and tired your about to pass out while I'm still strong enough to make you pay for all the trouble you caused me. Why else would you be hiding up there."

Sakura said "Hate to tell you but I'm about to put the drop on you." as she turned quickly and sliced through the rope tied near her to the support beam.

The mans eyes widen and looked up where the rope quickly went just in time to see the crates fall on him.

Blood splashed out from under the crates all over the floor and Sakura said "Hah, take that you bastard. I'm not so weak now am I. I killed your fat ass. I Ki...lled...you..." as she began to realise what she did.

Shaking Sakura thought "_No, I...I..."_

The next moment Sakura world went black as Naruto appeared behind her knocking her out before looking at her sadly and thought "_You really are a Ninja now Sakura." _before he sealed Chimera into the seal on Sakura back and shushined away.

On the bridge the Sakura clone went up in smoke and Naruto said "Hey Tazuna. We need to stop for the day." causing everyone to turn and look at him.

Tazuna said "Why, we are doing really good."

Naruto said "Sakura ran into one of Gato's men and killed him. We need to report to Kakashi-sensei and inform him of the situation."

Tazuna frowned and said "Alright kid, let's go tell your sensei. Guys, were stopping early today. Same time tomorrow though."

Naruto grab Tazuna arm and began to lead him back to his house. On the way there they ran into another Naruto with Sakura and a smoke bomb went off causing Tazuna to choke and cough.

When the smoke cleared there was only one Naruto and Sakura there and Naruto said "Sorry about that old man. My clone had that smoke bomb in his hand in case he was attacked with Sakura passed out. We need to head back now." and thought "_I really don't want you to know I left you with a clone while I went to Sakura, Tazuna."_

Tazuna nods and asked "What's wrong with her. Is she injured. I see the blood on her cloths."

Naruto said "It's her first kill and she's in shock."

Tazuna eyes widen and said "I'm sorry."

Naruto said "Don't worry about it. It's our job." trying to act like it's not a big deal as they continued the rest of the trip back in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

When they walked into the house Tsunami who was at the table folding laundry said "Dad, what are you doing here." in a suprised tone before she notice Sakura cloths had blood on them and said "Oh my god, is she alright.

Naruto said "Something happened today and we need to speak with Kakashi-sensei so we came back early."

Kakashi who was laying down upstairs heard Tsunami and then Naruto voice. He closed his book he was reading and got up and went to the top of the stairs with the help of the crutches and said "What happened Naruto. Why are you back early today and what's wrong with Sakura." seeing Sakura in Naruto's arms.

Naruto said "Sakura and I were doing our patrols again with the help of kagebunshin when Sakura patrol found a warehouse with slaves inside it. My kagebunshin wound up killing 2 rounin before he dispelled. My other patrol was close enough that they got there just in time to see Sakura kill some guy who called himself a breaker. Sakura passed out shortly after that."

Kakashi eyes widen and said "Why did you attack the warehouse."

Naruto said "We didn't. We were just patrolling when a scream was heard drawing our attention. When we investigated the scream Sakura accidently talked to loud and the guys heard her and came out and we began to fight."

Kakashi said "You should have fled and came back to report."

Naruto said "And if we did then more people would have died. They were working for Gato and I think since Zabuza failed to kill us he was worried that we would find his slave operations. When we got there they were killing the slaves inside sensei. There are several bodies of dead slaves in the warehouse. After we killed them I created some kagebunshin to release the slaves. What were we suppose to do, let innocent people die because thier not our client. If so then why the hell did we continue our mission sensei. Old man Tazuna lied to us about the mission and I'm sure Gato would pay more then he could. Why are we here...because it's the right thing to do just like saving those people were the right thing to do." ignoring the look of fear on Tazuna and his family face.

Kakashi sighed and said "Your right Naruto but you can't go off taking risk like that."

Naruto said "Are you saying that trouble only comes when you go looking for it. Because if you are then your a liar. I always got in trouble even when I was doing nothing to attract it other then being alive."

Kakashi sighed again and said "What's wrong with Sakura is she injured."

Naruto said "I don't think so. I think she's mostly in shock. I got her out of there and brought her here to talk to her about her first kill someplace she might feel safe." as he moved up the stairs.

Kakashi said "And what about your first kill."

Naruto ignored Kakashi question as he walked past Kakashi who followed Naruto into Sakura room and saw Naruto put Sakura on the bed gently before he came out and move pass Kakashi.

Kakashi said "Naruto, I don't know what you think your doing but..."

Naruto who had entered the bathroom said "I'm going to get Sakura out of her bloody cloths and clean any injuries she has. She can hit me later for being a pervert if she wants but I don't care. I would rather have her hate me then have her die from an untreated injury." as he came out of the bathroom with a wet wash rag and a bowl of water.

Kakashi got in front of Naruto path to Sakura room and Naruto without the use of handsigns created a kagebunshin behind Kakashi and replaced himself with the kagebunshin who went up in smoke as Naruto entered Sakura room.

Kakashi frowned and said "You can't dismiss me Naruto, you need..."

Naruto said "How can a man who stuck living in the past tell me how to move on in the future."

Kakashi blinked and said "What do you mean."

Naruto said "I did some research on you and I know why you are always late. You spend your time at the memorial stone grieving over what you lost that you can't recognise what you have. I don't think you have anything you can say that would make me feel better about killing...besides, I've had the best person talk to me about killing. Jiji talked to me about it when he was talking to me about furball...Now do you mind getting out. Sakura sure as hell doesn't want you to see her naked and if she get's angry at me for treating her injuries then she needs to have someone to talk to about it and unfortinately that falls on you."

Kakashi said "But why are you taking her cloths off."

Naruto said "Because I don't know how much of this blood is hers or someone elses sensei so I need to see how many injuries she actually has."

Kakashi frowned and said "I'm trusting you not to do anything Naruto."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said "That just proves how little you actually know about me sensei to even think I would do something like that. Now get out before I lose all the respect I have for you."

Kakashi sighed and closed the door and said "I'll be outside the door Naruto and...hey, what was that chakra just now...Naruto...Naruto." as he tried to open the door and found he couldn't open it and frowned and said "How does Naruto know a barrier jutsu."

Inside the room Naruto thought "_I'll explain the silence jutsu later. Now to make sure your not injured."_

Naruto walked over and got the rag wet in the bowl of water before taking his jacket off and setting it on the floor where he kneeled on it and starting with Sakura face gently wiping away the dirt and blood and winced as he saw a light bruise on her face.

Naruto began to undo the buttons on Sakura dress and sat her up and pulled her dress over her head and took out a kunai and cut the bindings on her chest and then got the washrag that he had put back in the bowl of water and began to clean the blood and dirt off Sakura stomach, arms, shoulder and back.

Naruto smirked as he looked at Sakura chest and thought "_I wonder how long she's going to keep pretending to be asleep. She's been awake since right before we got back here." _as he rewashed the rag in the bowl of water and began to gently wash around Sakura chest and breast which her nipples stood up and Naruto saw Sakura bite her lip as he sent chakra through the rag and water and thought "_Lets see how long it takes her to quit faking."_ as he continued to wash her while acting innocent.

Finishing with her chest while her nipples that had been washed several times stood painfully erect, Naruto took off her sandels and began to wash Sakura legs and feet but as he moved up her legs again he sent chakra through the rag until causing Sakura clench her fist, bite her lip, and try to keep herself from bucking her hips as she kept pretending to be asleep while sneaking peaks at Naruto through her eyelids she had parted slightly.

Naruto smirked as he set the washrag back in the bowl and said "Having fun yet Sakura. I know you've been awake since before we got back to Tazuna." causing Sakura eyes to widen and she looked at Naruto in shock as her face turned bright red.

Naruto said "Anyways, I've checked out everywhere else besides what's covered by your shorts and besides a little bruising on your face where you got punched and bruising around your ribs where you got kicked I don't see any injuries. You did good against a bigger stronger enemy and right now there are a bunch of freed slaves thanking you for saving them."

Sakura began to lose the blush she had and said "Why did you do that."

Naruto asked "Do what."

Sakura said "Leave me to..to..."

Naruto said "Sakura, do you really think I left you alone...who do you think set up that trap you used."

Sakura eyes widen and Naruto said "That's right. I may not have been seen but I was there helping you and I would have jumped in to save you if you actually needed it."

Sakura said "BUT..."

Naruto said "But, why did I not kill him, why did I make you fight him, why did I make you be the one to kill him...Sakura, you have always had low self esteem ever since you were a little girl. You had to have Ino help defend you from others instead of standing on your own. If I would have let you, you would have done that earlier also. Let me kill him while you stayed back. Your better then that Sakura. I knew you could do it. It's like a parent watching a child take it's first step. You Sakura had to learn to stand up and take the first step on your own. I may have helped you stand up but you finally took your first real step into being a kunoichi. I know how you must be filling right now about killing that guy but I'll tell you the same thing I was told when I made my first kills. I was told not to think about the life of the person I killed. Instead think of all the people I just saved. That man was not a good man. He was an evil man who admitted he got paid to make other suffer. Do you really think that man deserves your pity. No, he lived to hurt and kill others and he died the same way. You live by the sword you die by the sword. Don't think of yourself as a killer, think of yourself as a protector."

Sakura said "Does it really make it easier to deal with killing."

Naruto was silent a moment and said "Sakura...your mom...imagine if it was her in those cages...do you think it would matter why you were going to kill that guy...Every time I kill I think that the person who died is one less person who can hurt the person who most precious to me. That it is one less person who can bring pain to my precious person...when I think like that I forget the sickness and pain I feel from killing someone. All I care about is the fact the person I care for is safe and alive."

Sakura looked down and thought "_He's talking about me...I know it."_ and after a moment said "Why do you like me so much. Why me...why not someone else."

Naruto bit his lip and after a few moments said "The day after I turned 5 I was kicked out of the orphanage. I was kicked out because they feared me because of something my father did to me the day I was born...anyways as I was saying I was kicked out and I didn't have anything other then the cloths on my back literally...no food, no home, no one to take care of me...nothing...I lived on the streets for about 3 weeks and I was so hungry and cold and tired...I had hid between 2 garbage cans behind a house to try and protect myself from the cold wind...that was when I first met you. I had only been on the street for about 8 days then...the house I had hid behind was yours and your mom had asked you to take the trash out...when you saw me you asked me something but I don't remember what it was...I remember my stomach growled and you giggled at me...your mom called you back in the house and I closed my eyes...but you came back out with a small orange blanket and bowl of ramen and gave them to me before running back in the house."

Sakura eyes widen as she tried to remember and said "I...I don't remember."

Naruto said "It doesn't matter...but that day, that was the day I fell in love with you...I thought of you as an angel who saved me...who protected me from the cold world and who warmed my insides...that is why I wear orange and eat ramen so much...it was another 2 weeks before I first met Danzo but by that time I had learned to get food out of the trash outside of the Akamichi family resturaunt but I could never forget the angel, her heavenly food, or the color of protection she gave me."

Sakura said "So all these years...all the time that people would laugh at you about the color orange or the fact you eat so much ramen...all of it was because of me." as she looked down.

Naruto said "It doesn't matter what I had to go through. If it meant that I could see you smile and hear you giggle and look at me with care like you did that day I would go through hell."

Sakura felt her face blush and said "That is the corniest and most romantic thing I have ever heard." as she saw Naruto blush and she giggled at it.

Naruto smiled a true smile which was smaller then his normal one and Sakura said "Naruto...would you say it again."

Naruto looked confused and asked "Say what Sakura-chan."

Sakura said "What you said when you pretended to be Sasuke-kun."

Realization dawn on Naruto and he said "Your foreheads so big, it makes me want to kiss it."

Sakura smiled softly and said "Then do it."

Naruto eyes widen as he looked at Sakura who was sitting on the bed in only a pair of shorts and he said "Are you sure."

Sakura said "I...I want to feel what that feels like from someone who actually means it."

Naruto moved over and said softly "Your foreheads so big..." before he leaned down and kissed it right in the center of her forehead.

Sakura felt herself melt from the kiss as her eyes had closed.

When she opened her eyes she looked at Naruto and said "Naruto...I don't want to...you know...but...would you lay with me and hold me. I don't want to be alone right now." as she blushed.

Naruto smiled softly and said "Let me take my shirt off since it's got a little blood on it." as he pulled off his shirt and then crawled up onto the bed and kissed Sakura one more time on the forehead before laying on the bed and Sakura had moved over to allow him on the bed and she laid her head on his chest and said "Thank you." before she felt Naruto put his hand on her back and gently rub it.

Naruto laid there for several minutes feeling Sakura on his chest and said "Sakura."

Sakura said "Hm..." as she tried to relax.

Naruto said "You've got 3 questions you can ask."

Sakura who had her eyes closed open them quickly a moment and said "Really."

Naruto smirked and said "Yes, 2 questions left."

Sakura set up glaring at Naruto and said "That was mean."

Naruto said "Did it teach you to think before you speak."

Sakura pouted as she began to think and finally asked "How are you related to the Shodaime."

Naruto was silent a moment and said "Tsunade Senju, granddaughter of the Shodaime gave birth to my father."

Sakura eyes widen and said "You know who...I'm not falling for that."

Naruto chuckled a little and said "Your learning...so what is your last question."

Sakura thought a moment and said "What are your parents names."

Naruto said "Minato and Kushina Uzumaki."

Sakura said "I've never heard of them. Are they alive."

Naruto said "You asked your last question already Sakura."

Sakura pouted and said "Is there anything I can do to get more questions."

Naruto thought a moment and said "That day in the park I almost got your first kiss while disguised as Sasuke...give me a real kiss and I'll give you 3 more questions."

Sakura said "But it's my first kiss."

Naruto said "Which is why it's so valuable and why I am giving you 3 questions for it."

Sakura frowned and looked at Naruto a moment and said "10 questions."

Naruto said "3 and 1 yes or no question."

Sakura said "8 and 2 yes of no questions."

Naruto said "5 questions but I have the right to refuse 2 if they are something I don't want to answer."

Sakura said "Hey, that was your original offer. You can just refuse the other 2."

Naruto said "Smart girl. Now let's see...5 questions and I have the right to refuse 2 but if I refuse 2 then you can ask 2 others BUT...I get to ask 1 from you that you honestly have to answer no matter what it is. Deal."

Sakura said "Deal. What's your question first."

Naruto said "Not until I get the kiss. I'm honored bound to tell you what you ask but your not honor bound to kiss me after I answer."

Sakura bit her lip and said "Close your eyes."

Naruto said "Sure. I trust you." as he closed his eyes.

Sakura bit her lip a moment before leaning forward and kissing Naruto on the lips which he returned lightly.

A few seconds later she pulled back with a blush on her face and Naruto opened his eyes and said "My question is why were you willing to give me your first kiss when you could have just waited until another oppertunity came up to get more questions from me."

Sakura blushed even more and said "I..."

Naruto said "Go ahead and ask your questions and you can answer me after them so you have time to think."

Sakura pursed her lips and said "Your so agrivating."

Naruto said "So what if I am. It wouldn't be any fun if I wasn't. Would it."

Sakura sighed and thought a moment and said "You said Tsunade gave birth to your father...why is his last name Uzumaki then."

Naruto said "Tsunade gave birth to my father and placed him in the orphanage where he grew up as an orphan so when my father married my mother he took her clan name since he believed he was an orphan."

Sakura frowned and said "Why would Tsunade do that."

Naruto said "I don't know all the reason but I can guess that part of it is because she like Sasuke some. At that time in her life she hadn't really done anything important and was living off her family name and fame and if she did something that would disgrace her family name like having a child so young outside of marriage she would lose all the special treatment she gets."

Sakura said "Sasuke-kun's not like that."

Naruto said "Really...then what has he done to deserve all the respect he gets from everyone besides being an Uchiha. This is his first real mission outside the village and you and I have done more on this mission then he has."

Sakura said "But he was the rookie of the year."

Naruto said "He was given that title Sakura but what does that actually mean when out here in the field. Do you really think that some stupid title automatically makes him better, especially when you see that I kept my real skills hidden which is what a ninja is suppose to do and I wasn't the only one hidding his or her skills in our class. With proof right in front of you do you really think a title given every year to a different ninja actually means anything. 3 questions left."

Sakura frowned and looked down at Naruto chest who flexed his chest mucles causing Sakura to blush and said "You know if you didn't hide you body in that orange jumpsuit you would have probably had fangirls."

Naruto said "I don't want fangirls. I only want one girl." causing Sakura to blush even more and said "Stop teasing me."

Naruto said "Why, I like seeing you blush and know that it's because of me your blushing...and you do realise your still without a shirt right."

Sakura bit her lip and said "It's training."

Naruto said in a disbeliving tone "Right." as he drag out the word.

Sakura pouted and said "3 questions left, right."

Naruto smirked and said "2 left now, you just used one."

Sakura glared at Naruto and said "I think I liked you better when you were an idiot."

Naruto said "That sucks because you hated me as an idiot." in a teasing tone.

Sakura scrunched her nose and thought quickly and said "You said you dad took your mom's clan name. I've never heard of the Uzumaki clan before. Who are they."

Naruto said "Ask another question."

Sakura asked "Why."

Naruto said "Because to tell you anything about the Uzumaki clan I would have to tell you everything which would destroy the very foundation of everything you were taught in the accademy and more and I don't know if you can handle the truth and you have 1 question left."

Sakura said "Why are you so sure that I can't handle the truth."

Naruto frowned and said "Please Sakura...ask something else."

Sakura frowned and said "That's your 2nd refusal and you can't refuse anything else...why do you hate Sasuke-kun."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Sakura...It's not Sasuke I hate...I hate his clan."

Sakura said "But you didn't answer my question. Why do you hate them."

Naruto was silent a moment and said "Because the Uchiha's are the ones responsible for the death of my parents as well as the abuse I've suffered in my life...My clan, my family, my honor,...Everything important to me has been taken by the Uchiha's...including your love." as he replaced himself with his jacket.

Sakura was startled by Naruto replacement and said "What..."

Naruto interupted her and said "Sasuke back and Tsunami almost got dinner ready. If Kakashi ask about what happen either tell him you don't want to talk about it or go with the story you heard me tell him earlier. I'll lock the door behind me so you can have your privacy." as he pulled on his shirt and walked toward the door.

Sakura said "Naruto wait..." but Naruto ignored her and opened and closed the door quickly.

Sakura frowned and said "Why would the Uchiha clan do those things."

When Naruto got down the stairs he saw Sasuke sitting at the table and saw Kakashi there as well and Kakashi said "Is everything alright Naruto."

Naruto said "Yeah, Sakura-chans awake and I've talked to her about THAT and I decided to give her some time to think now. Besides a little bruising around her ribs and on her face there wasn't any injuries. All the blood was from where she got punched in the face or the other guy's."

Sasuke looked confused and said "What are you talking about dobe." as he looked between Kakashi and Naruto.

Kakashi started to open his mouth when Naruto said "Sakura and I ran into a couple of Gato men and fought them. Sakura a little shaken up from it but were both fine."

Sasuke said "Sakura actually fought someone. I figured she would run or start screaming for someone to save her."

Sakura who was coming down the stairs froze as she heard Sasuke words before she heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh and a thud was heard.

Coming the rest of the way down the stairs Sakura saw Sasuke rubbing his chin and Naruto glaring at him as Kakashi held Naruto back.

Naruto growled out "Don't insult her again Sasuke. She is our teammate and a fellow Konoha ninja. She is just as much a part of this team as you are. She's been busting her ass protecting Tazuna every single day while all you can claim to have done is help protect him on the way here before you tried to kill yourself out of fear."

Kakashi said "THAT'S ENOUGH." in a commanding tone.

Sasuke who was glaring at Naruto saw Sakura and said "Still having others protecting you Sakura. How weak are you."

Naruto thought "_Sasuke going to pay for that."_ as he tried to get free of Kakashi grip before Sakura said "That's enough Naruto. I don't need you to stand up for me to Sasuke-kun." as she came over and Sasuke smirked before Sakura knee'd him in the nuts shocking everyone and she continued "I can do it myself."

Naruto looked at Sakura with wide eyes and said "Sakura-chan." in a amazed tone.

Sakura smiled and said "Not everything gone Naruto." as she winked at Naruto before giggling at the shocked look on Naruto face.

Sasuke was glaring at both Naruto and Sakura from his spot on the ground and Kakashi said "That's enough all of you. I will not have you attacking your teammates...Sasuke, are you alright."

Sasuke 'hn' still holding his nuts and said in a higher tone "The weak bitch didn't hurt me."

Sakura glared at Sasuke and Naruto said "It's kind of funny you come to Sasuke defense so quickly but you never came to mine when Sakura would attack me."

Kakashi sighed and said "Listen up all 3 of you. If you do not stop acting like this and start acting like ninja of Konoha I'll report all 3 of you to the Hokage and ask for all 3 of you to be sent back to the accademy. Do you all understand."

Frowning all 3 gennin said "Hai Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi released Naruto and said "Sit down all of you...good, now I have some questions I want answered by each of you...Sasuke, how is your training coming."

Sasuke said "I'm about 3/4 of the way up the tree." as he glared at Sasuke and Sakura.

Kakashi nods and said "Alright, then tomorrow is your last day of training even if you don't get it. It will have to be enough. The day after tomorrow you will be joining in on protecting Tazuna with the rest of the team...now Sakura, I want to know what has been happening while you've been guarding Tazuna."

Sakura said "I don't want to talk about it sensei."

Kakashi said "I didn't ask Sakura. I'm ordering you to tell me what has been going on."

Sakura frowned and thought "_Good thing Naruto used that Kagebunshin jutsu on me."_ and said "Naruto been using Kagebunshin to help with the construction of the bridge and also patrolling the bridge and the surrounding area. We've been checking under the bridge and around it to make sure there have not been any traps set up over night. I've been helping with the patrols and guarding Tazuna."

Kakashi said "And what about what happened today."

Sakura bit her lip and said "I was patrolling with a kagebunshin when we heard a scream and went to investingate it. We found Gato men killing slaves inside a warehouse. I accidently talked to loud and 2 men came out and Naruto fought the 2 men and wound up killing them while I went in to stop the 3rd guy inside where I used a sword to fight the man who had a butcher knife...I notice someone had set up a net with crates in it over the doorway where the guy was standing and I used the sword to cut the rope holding the net causing the crates to fall and kill the guy...after that I don't remember much besides being in Naruto arms until we got back here."

Kakashi said "Where did you get the sword."

Naruto said "One of my kagebunshin replaced himself with the sword in the guys hand and I gave it to her after I took it off one of the guy I was fighting...or my clone did. I'm still trying to get use to memories of Kagebunshin figured out." as he rubbed the back of his head.

Kakashi said "Do you have anything else you would like to add _Sakura_." stressing her name while glaring at Naruto.

Sakura shook her head no and Kakashi said "What about you Naruto, anything you would like to add."

Naruto shook his head no and Kakashi said "Very well...now Naruto, how do you know a barrier jutsu."

Naruto looked confused and said "Huh, what are you talking about sensei."

Kakashi said "Earlier when I closed the door a barrier jutsu was put up to keep anyone from entering the room you were in as well as stopping anyone from hearing what was going on in there...now how do you know a jutsu like that."

Naruto said "Some one showed it to me when one of my neighbors complained about me making to much noise. It's a silencing jutsu. I didn't want Sakura first reaction when she woke up with me in her room to startle Tazuna and his family."

Kakashi frowned behind his mask and said "Did anyone teach you anything else."

Naruto said "Sure, I was taught to read, write, cook, clean, do laundry, sow..."

Kakashi said "I meant any ninja skills."

Naruto said "You know I have sensei. I've been taught how to mold chakra, how to perform a henge, a replacement, a bunshin, how to hold a kunai, how to..."

Kakashi eyebrow was twitching while Sakura was trying to keep from laughing and Kakashi said "ENOUGH...I..."

Just then the door from the kitchen opened causing Kakashi to stop talking and Tsunami said "Is it alright to serve dinner now. I was holding off until your meeting was over but the food is getting cold."

Kakashi eye smiled and said "Yes, forgive us Tsunami-san. It's just with me being injured as I have been that I have not been able to properly supervise them and it seems that our teamwork has been suffering. I will discuss it with them later."

Tsunami nods and reenters the kitchen and Kakashi looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes as Tsunami came back out with a platter of rice and vegitables and said "DAD, INARI, DINNERS READY." as she used a dish towel to wipe her hands.

Tazuna came from one of the rooms on the first floor while Inari came down from the top of the stairs and both sat down at the table.

As Tsunami passed out the food out Kakashi still kept looking at Naruto and Naruto said "Why are you looking at me like that Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi said "Like what."

Naruto said "The same way people like Mizuki would look at me." in an accusing tone.

Kakashi eye widen and said "I'm not like Mizuki, Naruto but I don't like the fact that you seem to be challenging me and my position lately or the fact that you suddenly seem to be more skilled then you use to be."

Naruto said "I see...you don't like the fact I'm actually showing up your favorite student."

Kakashi said "I don't know what your talking about Naruto."

Naruto said "Bullshit. I know for a fact that you wanted Sasuke as your apprentice and the Sandaime forced you to take a team instead of a single student." causing Kakashi eye to widen.

Naruto smirked and said "Suprised...Ever since what happened with Mizuki I've been more cautious of those who are suppose to be my superiors. I found out that you and every other Jounin instructor were given specific scrolls detailing a timeline when to teach certian skills. You were suppose to teach us tree climbing and water walking weeks ago, not 2 months into our training and not in the middle of an A-rank mission...yeah, it started out as a C-rank but standard procedure is that when a mission like this increases like it did you should have sent a message back to Konoha to inform the Hokage so HE can decide if we should have some back up which would have been very helpful while you been lazying around and trying to get laid. No offense Tsunami-san but our sensei is an open pervert who reads Icha Icha in front of us instead of training us. I thought you should know the kind of man whose been flirting with you." causing Tazuna to think "_cock blocked."_

Tsunami frowned as she glared at Kakashi who said "That's enough Naruto."

Naruto said "No it's not. I know the fact your purposely being lazy because your waiting on Sasuke to awaken his Sharingan so you can give him one on one training because you think Sakura is a weak fangirl who shouldn't even be a ninja and you blame me for HIS death even though I had no choice in THAT."

Kakashi eyes widen while Sakura got a hurt look on her face and Naruto said "Your right in your suspicion though. I've been sneaking behind your back and getting actual training from someone to make up not only for being screwed by Mizuki but also to fix your mistakes. That's why I've been so over protective of Sakura. You claim you value teamwork but you don't care about teamwork. That's why you feel guilty for having Obito's eye."

The next moment Naruto was flying backwards from a punch by Kakashi.

Naruto who hit the wall rubbed his bleeding lip and said "Sakumo, Minato, and Obito would be disappointed in you." as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Kakashi was shocked by not only what Naruto said but also his own actions frowned behind his mask as Sakura looked between the door and Kakashi before she got up and started toward the door.

Sasuke and Kakashi eyes widen at Sakura and Kakashi said "Where are you going Sakura."

Sakura said "To find Naruto."

Kakashi said "No, let Naruto cool down and..."

Sakura said "Kakashi...you maybe a great squad leader but as a sensei you suck. Naruto maybe an idiot at times but his heart is in the right place. Naruto been there for me more then you ever have and I've learned more from him then I have you. Naruto taught me water walking so we can check the bottom of the bridge easier and has had me doing tree walking while we did our patrols in order to work to improve my chakra reserves. Something you should have done instead of dismissing me." as she walked out the door slamming it close behind her.

20 minutes later Sakura came to the clearing where she had been training and found Naruto laying on the grass looking at the evening sky.

Sakura walked over and sat down beside him and Naruto said "How did you find me so quickly."

Sakura said "I figured you would want to go to a place where you could be alone without being found. This was the only place I could think of that made being found hard...are you OK...from the punch I mean."

Naruto sighed and said "Sorry about that back there, it's just something that needed to be said."

Sakura said "Why did you get so upset back there."

Naruto bit his lip and said "You know Sasuke going to hate you for attacking him like that."

Sakura said "I don't care what he thinks. He's a selfish bastard who only cares about himself. I see that now...and stop trying to distract me from my questions."

Naruto looked at Sakura a moment and said "Sakura...I care what you feel and I know how much this will hurt you later Sakura. Your mad at Sasuke, confused and vulnerable because of your first kill as well as the way I've changed this week and how I have been treating you and what you heard me say about why you are here. Once you've had a chance to sort out your feelings and thoughts, you will most likely be hurting and that's something I don't want."

Sakura said "I know that but stop trying to distract me. Right now I trust you more then Sasuke or Kakashi...trust me...please."

Naruto frowned and said "Don't worry about what's going on Sakura...it's something that can't be changed or fixed and it's a very personal issue...Do you still want me to train you."

Sakura bit her lip and said "Naruto...trust me please...I know there is more going on."

Naruto looked at Sakura with narrowed eyes and Sakura said "You set Kakashi up back there...you knew exactly what to say and do to piss him off."

Naruto looked down and said "Sakura...yeah, there is more going on but I can tell you...at least not yet...can you give me till we get back to Konoha to tell you what's going on."

Sakura bit her lip and nods and Naruto said "Good...so do you still want me to train you."

Sakura said "Your not going to make me kill anyone else like you did today, are you."

Naruto said "You will have to kill but I won't force you to anymore."

Sakura said "Then I still want to train with you."

Naruto nods and he stood up and offered Sakura his hand and Sakura said "What are you planning to do."

Naruto said "Don't worry about it. I'll protect you, even from myself Sakura."

Sakura blushed a little and took Naruto hand and pulled herself up but to Sakura suprise Naruto kissed her on the forehead and said "I still think your foreheads so big that it makes me want to kiss it."

Sakura felt her heart flutter before her eyes closed and she slumped into Naruto arms as Naruto hit a pressure point knocking her out.


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura blinked and blinked again as she awoke and found herself in the bed in her room in Tazuna house and she saw Naruto on his knees panting.

Sakura said "Naruto, are you alright." as she quickly got to her feet throwing off the covers and moving to Naruto side.

Naruto swallowed a moment and said "I'm alright Sakura. I'm just low on chakra now. Give me a minute to recover."

Sakura had a worried look on her face and asked "What happened Naruto."

Naruto frowned as he fell on his butt and said "Sit down a moment and listen to me Sakura. I'll explain what's going on."

Sakura frowned but sat down and Naruto said "Remember when I first woke you up by hitting you with a wet washrag."

Sakura nods and Naruto said "When you first open your eyes and looked at me I placed you under a genjutsu with this." as he opened his hand and Sakura gasped as she saw an eyeball.

Sakura said in a sick sounding tone "What do you mean. Where did you get that eye and why did you put me under a genjutsu. What's going on."

Naruto said "I can't tell you where or how I got this eye. It's classified...but the reason I used this on you is because the Sharingan has a special genjutsu called Tsukuyomi. It allows the user to place a victim in a world of thier creation for what seems like 72 hours when only a second in the real world happens...I used Tsukuyomi on you so that I could teach you and talk to you about the things I did so I can help protect you without having to expose myself to discovery by Kakashi."

Sakura frowned and said "So your saying that everything that's happened since you first woke me up wasn't real."

Naruto looked down and said "Everything I said in it are things I've wanted to say to you. My feelings for you are real."

Sakura frowned and moved back a few feet away from Naruto and said "Your saying...your saying that I didn't kill anyone...that all that training I did was for nothing..."

Naruto said "All the training tips I gave you like the proper way to tree walk, water walk, how to hold a sword, trap skills and other things like that were real just haven't train your body to use them like you did in the genjutsu. As for the killing part, do you really think I would willingly let you be put in a situation you could die in if I could prevent it...I would die for you without a doubt Sakura, that's how much I care for you."

Sakura looked away as she bit her lip and said "That day in the park...was that really you."

Naruto said "Yes."

Sakura looked back at Naruto and said "Why pretend to be Sasuke then."

Naruto looked down and said "I knew your forehead is something you always felt ashame of and I knew you were doubting yourself if you were really worthy of being a ninja since your the first in your family. I thought since you put all that work in the accademy to graduate I thought I would give you a reward by fulfilling one of your fantasies as best as I could by pretending to be Sasuke and saying the words you dreamed to hear. I knew that made your day and that it made you forget your doubts and fears."

Sakura closed her eyes and said "How do you know so much about how I think and feel. I..."

Naruto moved forward and placed his finger over her lips and said "Because when someone holds your heart in thier hands, the heart can feel the heart of the one whose holding it through that persons pulse. When your happy it makes me want to smile, when your sad it makes me want to cry, when you laugh I want to laugh as well and when you hurt I want to comfort you, take your pain away and protect you."

Sakura closed her eyes and Isis said **"He's telling the truth Sakura."**

Sakura frowned a moment and thought "_And how do you know that Isis."_

Isis said "**If you would have felt his pulse through his finger against your lips when he spoke you would have notice that he was speaking the truth about his feelings for you are true."**

Sakura bit her lip and Naruto moved his finger away from her and Naruto thought "_I'm such a fool." _as he looked down and said "I'm sorry." as he shushined away.

Sakura eyes widen as she looked at the floor where Naruto had been and saw a single tear that had fell from Naruto eyes before he shushined away.

2 hours later Sakura came down the stairs and began to look around and saw Sasuke and Kakashi sitting at the table along with Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari and Kakashi said "Have you seen Naruto this morning Sakura. Sasuke said his bed was empty this morning when he woke up."

Before she could say anything the door to the house opened up and Naruto came in and to everyone's shock he was carrying Zabuza sword over his shoulder.

Sasuke immediately said "How the hell did you get that dobe."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and said "Remember when I made those kagebunshin when I henged into that demon windmill shuriken. Well I thought all my kagebunshin had dispelled but I somehow got the memories from one of them back last night when I was asleep and it turns out my kagebunshin had been able to replace itself with Zabuza sword that was at the bottom of the lake instead of being taken by that fake hunter nin. I couldn't believe the memories at first so I snuck out to see if Zabuza sword was really there and it was. That means the other memories I got were real also."

Kakashi said "You should have told someone you were heading out this morning Naruto."

Naruto said "Your to injured to fight Zabuza partner sensei who from my clones memories was asleep in another room when the fake sword dispelled. If the memories were real then we had a small window of opertunity to make sure Zabuza wouldn't have his sword for his fight with us when he recovers. The profit was worth the risk."

Kakashi bit his lip behind the mask and said "Your right. Good job Naruto. Did your kagebunshin memories inform you of anything else."

Naruto said "Zabuza partner has skills with herbs for poisons and healing. The hunter-nin is a female and is very fast. Gato has 2 bodyguards who have swords and he went to see Zabuza yesterday and told him not to fail him again and Haku, Zabuza partner, broke Gato arm. That white rabbit was also a pet of Haku's. I'm not sure about the memories but he saw Haku was using one handsigns and was able to make ice when she was treating Zabuza."

Kakashi eyes widen and said "She must have a bloodline then and is far more dangerous then I thought. She's at least Chunnin level...You did a very good job on the information gathering Naruto."

Naruto blushed and said "Does that mean I can keep Zabuza sword after we return to Konoha."

Kakashi frowned and said "I'm afraid that choice will be the Hokage's Naruto and that is if we can keep it away from Zabuza."

Naruto started to open his mouth when there was a knock on the door and Kakashi frowned and pulled out a kunai and said "Whose there."

A voice from outside that Kakashi recognised, as did Naruto, said "Reinforcements from Konoha Hatake Kakashi."

Kakashi said "I never sent for reinforcements."

Naruto frowned and said "I did sensei." causing Kakashi to turn and look at Naruto before the door was opened and a man walked in and Kakashi said "Why would the Hokage send **you** here Danzo."

Danzo turned and said "Perhaps you should ask him." looking at Naruto.

Naruto frowned and said "My message wasn't to you Danzo."

Danzo said "No, the message was for Hachi but Hachi has been... reassigned."

Naruto eyes widen before he looked at the floor and said "I see..."

Kakashi looked between Naruto and Danzo and said "What's going on here Naruto."

Naruto frowned and walked to the window and looked out and said "Did you bring anyone with medical skills Danzo. Kakashi not at 100 percent after his battle with Zabuza."

Danzo said "I did...but I'm not extending my services to him until you and I speak. You know what I want."

Naruto frowned and glanced back at Kakashi before looking at Sasuke and Sakura and his eyes lingered on Sakura a moment and said "Very well Danzo...I'll inform you what you want to know...but."

Danzo said "But what."

Naruto turned to look at him and said "But team 7 is present for our talk and you confirm the information I release to them while having a medic oversee Kakashi care while the others you brought with you guard the house."

Danzo pursed his lips and said "And why should I agree to that."

Naruto said "Because it's the only way you will get the answers you want to know."

Danzo said "Very well. Is there some place we can talk privately."

Naruto looked at Tazuna and his family and said "Tazuna, would you mind if we use the shed behind your house to talk privately."

Tazuna said "Sure." as he saw the mask and cloak ninja enter the house.

Danzo said "Roku, follow us and heal Kakashi. Kakashi, if you would."

Kakashi said "We are having a very long talk with the Hokage after this Naruto."

Naruto said "I knew that the moment I heard Danzo voice." as he walked past Kakashi.

Kakashi frowned and followed team 7 and Danzo into the storage shed.

Naruto sat down on a crate and waited until Danzo did a privacy jutsu and Naruto bit his lip and said "Kakashi-sensei, do you know what a GPS is."

Kakashi eye widen slightly and said "Yes. I am familiar with a GPS."

Sasuke said "What's a GPS."

Naruto said "It's a seal placed on ninja who do black ops. Usually spies or ANBU. It stands for Ghost Protocal Seal. When the seal is placed on a person it makes it where everything they learn durring the time the seal is on them is sealed away when the seal is activated. Most ANBU who get the seal have it activated when the leave ANBU so they can't tell what they did while in ANBU. Thier entire life durring that time period is like a ghost, it doesn't exist...When I was 5 several people wanted to train me for different reasons. Mikoto Uchiha, your mother, was one of the people who wanted to train me as was Danzo here."

Sasuke said "My mother wanted to train you. Why."

Naruto said "My mother was her best friend and she was both yours and Itachi's godmother. She died the day of the Kyuubi attack but Mikoto was my godmother and wanted to help me as best as she could but the Uchiha elders wouldn't allow her to adopt me or take care of me the way she wanted to. Because of this she made a deal with Danzo here if he would help make it where she could train me secretly. Because my mother was kidnap once by Kumo there was a chance I would be kidnap or killed so to make sure if I was kidnap I couldn't be tortured for Konoha secret or reveal information about the things I knew I had a GPS seal placed on me."

Danzo said "Which brings us to why I have come here. I know for a fact something happened to you and the GPS was activated sealing away all your memories and knowledge. That is what turned you into the idiot everyone has come to know. I want to know how you have unsealed the GPS and what caused it to be activated in the first place. Both are things that should not be possible."

Naruto bit his lip and said "Mikoto Uchiha activated it after she gave me a scroll before the Uchiha massacre. She changed the seal before she activated it so that when I saw a Sharingan I would remember the truth so that I could give the scroll to Sasuke since odds were the first Sharingan I see would have been Sasuke since she knew that her and Itachi would most likely die...Is he still alive, Itachi I mean."

Danzo said "Yes."

Naruto frowned and said "Then Mikoto and Itachi failed then and Itachi is still a slave."

Everyone's eyes widen and Sasuke said "What did you say. Itachi no slave."

Naruto said "The day of the Kyuubi attack the Uchiha elders gave your brother Itachi a poison that would kill him if he didn't get an antidote within 48 hours. The Uchiha elders gave Mikoto a choice. Betray her best friend who was my mother or watch her son die. She betrayed my mother which cause my mother to die and Mikoto activated the Magnekyou Sharingan from feeling guilt over causing her death. The elders knew my mother was in charge of guarding the seal that held the Kyuubi locked away like the Shodaime Hokage wife was before her. The Uchiha elders wanted the Kyuubi to become the Uchiha clan's weapon again like it was for Madara Uchiha and they had plan to take the Kyuubi. It was because of the elders that the Kyuubi was released on Konoha but the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi before the Uchiha elders could make it their weapon. Because of this the elders saw that Mikoto guilt would have her confess the truth to the Hokage so they black mailed her into keeping silent by only giving Itachi treatments for the poison they gave him instead of curing him. If Itachi isn't given the treatment once every 48 hours he will die. That is why the day Mikoto activated my GPS her and Itachi were planning to arrest the Uchiha elders and take them before the Hokage. I don't know what happened but the fact Itachi is still alive means that at least one of the elders is still alive or someone working for them and they are using Itachi...they may have even used you against Itachi since he cared about you but I don't know."

Danzo said "Do you have any proof."

Naruto said "I have the scroll with Mikoto confession as well as something she wanted me to have to protect myself with if her and Itachi failed...One of her Magnekyou Sharingan." as he held open his hand and everyone gasped.

Sasuke said in a demanding voice "Give me my mothers eye dobe."

Naruto said "She placed a security seal on it Sasuke. Take it if you can but the eye will automatically be summoned back to me and also place you in a genjutsu that will make you live through your greatest fear. The eye can't be taken, or destroyed. She made sure that the eye would stay with me as a small form of payback for not only what she did to me the day of the massacre but also because of her involvement in my mothers death. That's part of the reason I hate the Uchiha clan. Your clans arrogance caused the death of both my parents and countless others. Don't believe me, here. Take it."

Sasuke looked at the eye and saw several seals on it and frowned and Naruto pulled out a scroll and said "This is a copy I made of the original which I plan to give to the Sandaime. You can read it yourself. I'll let the Sandaime decide what to do with this. He will probably use this info to find Itachi and who ever is controlling him so they can be brought to justice."

Sasuke took the scroll and read

**Dear Sasuke,**

**If you are reading this then it means that I am most likely dead along with your brother Itachi. What I am about to tell you is the truth reguardless of what others may claim. My best friend and your godmother Kushina Uzumaki was the mother of Naruto Uzumaki. I am also the godmother of Naruto. The day Kushina gave birth to Naruto the Uchiha clan elders poisoned your brother Itachi and gave me a choice, watch my son die or watch my best friend die...I betrayed my best friend in order to save my son and it caused her, her life. The reason the elders wanted her dead because as long as she was alive a special seal was active that held the Kyuubi sealed away just like it has been since Konoha was founded. Kushina family, the Uzumaki clan were at one time the greatest seal masters in the world and so who better to protect Konoha and make sure the seal wasn't destroyed then the best.**

**The Elders wanted the Kyuubi back in the possession of the Uchiha clan to be used as a weapon for them because the elders felt insulted that the Shodaime picked his brother to be the Nidaime and then the Nidaime chose the student of both the Shodaime and Nidaime to be the Sandaime. The Sandaime chose the last living male Senju to be the Yondaime...That's right son, Minato Namikaze was the son of Tsunade Senju, the granddaughter of the Shodaime Hokage. I guess his name and identity was hidden to make sure that the Senju clan wasn't targeted by our enemies.**

**Anyways after the Kyuubi was released by the Elders and Kushina died the elders knew I would confess what they did so instead of curing your brother they kept him alive with a special antidote that would only stop the poison temperary...3 days ago the Elders order Shishou to kill me and Itachi because they felt that Itachi and I were more loyal to Konoha then we were to them. Shishou killed himself in order to save Itachi and me to give us time to bring the elders to justice. Itachi and I plan to arrest the elders and take them before the Hokage and request that a Yamanaka find out what the cure is to the poison Itachi has. Since you are reading this then we failed. **

**I gave Naruto this scroll and a gift, my Magnekyou Sharingan, the eye I got from betraying his mother. Naruto, if you are reading this please give this scroll to Sasuke and both of you take it to the Hokage. There is a seal hidden on the bottom of this scroll with proof of my claim. The elders must be stopped at all cost before they destroy not only the Uchiha clan but Konoha.**

**Good bye my son and know that I love you and I know you are making me proud as a loyal Konoha Shinobi and not an arrogant traitor like the elders.**

**Mikoto Uchiha**

Sasuke had tears flowing down his eyes as he read the scroll and said "I...I need some time to think. Can I go."

Naruto looked at Kakashi who nods and Sasuke left.

Once they were gone Kakashi looked at Sakura and said "Can you follow him Sakura and make sure he doesn't do something we all will regret."

Sakura glanced at Naruto and said "Hai Kakashi-sensei." before she left.

Once she was gone Kakashi said "Now that they are gone what really is going on. I know that scroll is a fake. The Uchiha's always had a secret letter head that reacted to anyone with Uchiha blood in them. ALL thier documents had it."

Naruto said "I see your reputation as a ANBU captian is well deserved Kakashi-sensei...your right, the scroll was a fake. Danzo died the night of the Uchiha massacre. This is a special clone called a mimic clone that I invented when I first began training unders Danzo. I did train under Mikoto also and she did seal my memories away but that's because I was going to finish the orders the Sandaime Hokage gave Itachi and kill ALL the Uchiha's for treason. The Uchiha's were planning a coup against the village and were responsible for the Kyuubi attack and Itachi was poisoned like the scroll said but what the scroll didn't say is the Elders were following the orders of another Uchiha, someone Konoha has no record of and was the one who actually attacked my parents the day I was born. It is he who has Itachi as a slave with that poison. Danzo, 20 ROOT members, and myself all fought against him and the others died. Danzo had created this clone to stand in for him with the Hokage and the elders while he lead ROOT in the genocide we were going to do that night. It was to be his last act before retiring as the head of ROOT. I was his chosen successor and that mission was my final test to show I would do what had to be done to protect Konoha. I would have killed the bastard that night had Mikoto not attacked me because that bastard told her that if he died Itachi would die since only he knew the antidote. Mikoto didn't give me this eye. I ripped it from her head as one of my last acts before my memories were sealed away. It had been sealed away in a seal on me all this time."

Kakashi frowned and said "What do you plan to do about Sasuke."

Naruto frowned and said "Besides kick his ass every once in a while, nothing as long as he's loyal to Konoha. The Sharingan is a very effective tool even if I hate it. As long as Sasuke loyal and recreates his clan then I don't have any reason to do anything to him...Itachi and that bastard Tobi on the other hand are another story. I need to find out what has been happening with ROOT all these years and figure out where my body is actually at after being sealed away all this time. I'll also inform the Sandaime about all this but if he tries to take ROOT from me or stop me then all information about the Kyuubi, The Senju clan, the Uzumaki clan, and the Uchiha clan will become public knowledge. I am Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, last heir of the Senju and Uzumaki clan, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and the leader of ROOT. I am codenamed the Founder."

Kakashi frowned behind his mask and said "Your father would be disappointed."

Naruto said "Funny, my father was created by a one night stand between Tsunade Senju and Sakumo Hatake, uncle Kakashi. Didn't grandpa Sakumo die because he didn't follow the rules in order to save his comrads, just like Obito. If I'm a disappointment for not following the rules in order to save my comrads then what does that make you."

Kakashi eyes widen and he growled and said "Your lying."

Naruto smirked and said "Got a scroll with a blood seal. I'll open it for you."

Kakashi frowned and reached into his vest and said "If your lying this scroll will release a lightning jutsu and kill you. Only someone with the Hatake blood in them can open it." as he pulled out a scroll.

Naruto held out his hand and said "I can be killed taking a walk through the village, what's one more danger in my life."

Kakashi bit his lip behind his mask and after several moments said "Why didn't sensei ever tell me he was my brother." in a shaky voice still holding the scroll tight not letting Naruto have it.

Naruto said "The seal's ROOT use were created by dad. He created them in exchange for Danzo doing a paternity test to find out who his parents were. That was why he requested you as his student even though you were already a Chunnin when you became a member of team Minato while both Rin and Obito were gennin. I don't know why he didn't tell you. Maybe because he wanted you to learn to quit living in the past."

Kakashi said "Why didn't you ever tell me."

Naruto said "Because how can I trust you when you along with the Sandaime lied to me about my parents and why I was hated. You may have guarded me more then any other guard but you never bothered to follow your own advice and look beneath what is hidden. If you had then you would have seen all the clues that pointed to the fact I was more then what I appeared to be...after all, what kind of deadlast idiot could paint the Hokage monument in broad daylight or break into the Hokage tower and steal a scroll. Even sealed with no memories of my true skills I was far more advance then the others in my class...and yet I failed but had teachers who hated me and tried to kill me. I learned a Jounin level jutsu in just a few hours. The skills that I had trained to be able to use on instinct were still there. Just nobody was looking for them."

Naruto turned to Danzo and said "Danzo, continue in Konoha as you have until I return. Prepare a scroll for me with all that I have missed while sealed as well as the documents the real Danzo left to show he chose me as his successor. I'll take it with me to discuss with the Sandaime after I have all the info. Leave one team along with the medic here to assist team Kakashi with our mission. I want them as back up but hidden. Roku will be the only visible one left unless I call for them. Do you understand."

Danzo said "Yes Naruto-sama. Is there anything else."

Naruto bit his lip and said "Begin gathering data on every rumor of any Sharingan, Uchiha, or Itachi sightings since the massacre. I want to find out what the hell that Tobi bastard and Itachi have been doing all this time and how much of a threat to Konoha they are."

Danzo said "Hai. Roku, you have your orders." as he shushined away.

Kakashi frowned and looked at Roku and said "You don't have a problem following Naruto's orders."

Roku said "The chain of command has always been established in ROOT. Even those who never met him know the true leader of ROOT is the Founder."

Kakashi said "I see..."

Naruto snorts and said "Doubt it. Now if you will excuse me but I need to go lay down. I've been running ever since my GPS was released. Roku, once you finish with Kakashi-sensei, please evaluate Sakura for medical training and if she seems compatible begin teaching her the basics."

Roku said "Hai Naruto-sama."

Naruto shushined away as Roku finished healing Kakashi who was in deep thought.


End file.
